Wache schieben bei den Menschen
Teil I: Der Spezialauftrag "Immer muss ich das machen...", keuchte die betagte Pegasusdame in Dienstuniform der Königlich-Canterlotschen Luftpost und mit Schirmmütze auf dem Kopf in vollem Karacho, "immer diese dringlichen Einschreiben!" Auch wenn die Flugstrecke bis zur Kaserne der Hauptstadt keine besondere Distanz darstellte, umso anspruchsvoller gestaltete sich der rege Gegen- und Kreuzungsverkehr anderer geflügelter Wesen - und die guckten nicht immer nur geradeaus... na gut, sie selbst auch nicht ganz, aber natürlich nicht mit Absicht! Einige waghalsige Ausweich- und ein filmreifes Loopingmanöver später landete sie schließlich doch noch unbeschadet vor der Kommandantur: "Hallo, ist jemand da? Ich hab einen Brief für einen Hengst... Atlanas!" "Ja, ich komme!", vernahm sie aus dem Inneren, kurz darauf öffnete ein blauer Pegasus die Tür, der auch gleich den Brief an sich nahm und sich mit freundlichem "Danke Derpy!" von ihr verabschiedete. Neugeierig öffnete er den Umschlag und las aus den ersten paar Zeilen - holla die Waldfee, das hatte es aber in sich: Prinzessin Celestia hatte ihm einen gemeinsamen Auftrag mit Ziegenkönich Robert erteilt, und er solle sich doch sofort bei ihr melden, unverzüglichst! Und gerade, als er die letzten Worte überflogen hatte, kam ein weiterer ihm wohlbekannter Pegasus entgegen: "Ey, wenn du eine Zeit lang nicht da bist, wer hat dann hier das Sagen?", fragte er und erntete dafür eine leichte Schelle von Atlanas: "Du Idiot weißt doch, dass du mein Stellvertreter bist!", lachte er und ging in Richtung Ausgang, "Wehe, du machst was kaputt, Sore!" - - - Celestia und Robert erwarteten ihn schon im Thronsaal des Sonnenschlosses, wobei der Ziegenkönich es sich neben dem heiligen Stuhl gemütlich im Schneidersitz auf dem marmornen Hufboden bequem gemacht hatte und so ausschaute, als gäbe es bombige Neuigkeiten: "Eure Majestät, Tach Robert - also, was muss ich machen? Ich meine, was müssen wir machen, was steht an?", fragte er ungeduldig und voller Vorfreude. "Komme ich sofort zu... also passt auf: Ihr wisst, dass Twilight Sunset Shimmer in der anderen Dimension besiegt hat, und das dies für einiges Aufsehen gesorgt hat, dort wie hier - damit es nicht noch einmal zu einem solchen Zwischenfall kommt, stellen wir von nun an dort Wachen auf! - Und da wir bislang keine Erfahrung auf diesem Gebiet haben möchte ich, dass Equestrias vortrefflichste Helden dieses erste Mal diese Aufgabe übernehmen!", erklärte sie. "Aber natürlich doch Prinzessin, welch Ehre - und Robert, du bist mit dabei?" "Na sicher doch, keine Frage!", grinste der Ziegenkönig allerbester Laune wie üblich, "das ist mal was anderes als ständig Regieren über Regieren!" "Na gut, wundert mich ja auch nicht - und für wie lange sind wir da drüben?" "Einen Monat lang." Atlanas grummelte, hatte er doch seiner Fluttershy ein Abendessen im Sonnenuntergang am kommenden Freitag versprochen, riss sich aber zusammen: "Na gut, in Ordnung. Wie kommen wir in die andere Dimension?" "Folgt mir!", sprach Celestia und setzte sich in Bewegung. Drei Räume weiter erhob sich ein antiker Spiegel vor ihnen: "Ach ja, ihr werdet in dieser Welt keine Flügel oder magischen Kräfte besitzen. Also setzt auf eure hervorragenden Kampftechniken und verhaltet euch möglichst unauffällig... bitte...", sagte Celestia und deutete auf das verzauberte Kristallglas, "da müsst ihr durch, und falls etwas sein sollte, da kommt ihr jederzeit auch wieder zurück." "Yippie-ja-year, Banzai!", lachte Robert und sprang durch das magische Glas, Atlanas folgte ihm. Ein merkwürdiger Strudel aus Energie und Licht erfasste ihn auf der Stelle, Schwärze legte sich um seine Augen. - - - Er wachte neben einer Statue auf... direkt vor dem Eingang eines großen Gebäudes... trug eine dunkelblaue Trainingsjacke mit seinem Schönheitsfleck auf der Rückseite, eine blaue Jeans, ein schwarzes T-Shirt und sein Eisenhuf hatte sich in einen Eisenarm verwandelt. "Was ist das?", fragte er verwundert und starrte entsetzt auf seine Hände. Robert hockte neben ihm und erhob sich gerade... auf zwei Beine?! Er trug ein weißes T-Shirt, worauf ein mit einem Schwert gekreuztes Maschinengewehr abgebildet war, und eine kurze Hose. "Wir sind jetzt Menschen!", lachte Robert über den verdatterten Gesichtsausdruck seines Freundes, "so sehen die aus - etwas anders eben!" "Ich hab aber zwei Beine zu wenig!" "Nee, Menschen sind Zweibeiner!", kicherte Robert, "die laufen auf zwei Beinen... so ungefähr..." Atlanas versuchte das Laufen - doch so einfach, wie es bei Robert aussah, war es dann doch nicht... während er sich immer wieder ablegte und von seinem Freund aufgeholfen bakam, erzählte dieser ihm etwas über das Gebäude vor ihnen: "Das hier ist eine Schule, auf der jeder, den du aus Equestria kennst, als Mensch ist... na ja, fast jeder, Luna und Celestia sind hier Schuldirektorinnen, Discord ist der Hausmeister, Sombra ist Chemielehrer und wir beide sind eben ganz normale Schüler." "Na gut, dann mal los...", freute sich Atlanas und betrat die Schule... oh man, das letzte Mal, dass er solch einen Ort des Grauens und der Höllenqualen betreten hatte war vor über zehn Jahren gewesen... Alle Schüler rannten durch die Gänge zu ihren Klassenräumen und machten tierischen Lärm. Atlanas hasste Gebrüll außerhalb der Schlacht, und wollte für Ruhe sorgen. "RUUUUHHEEEEEEE!", donnerte er. Alle verstummten sofort und sahen ihn nur komisch an. Dann gingen sie in ihre Klassenräume und schlossen die Tür hinter sich. "SO erzeugt man Ruhe!", lachte Atlanas und klopfte sich selbst auf die Schulter. "Vielleicht bei deinen Soldaten, aber hier sollten wir uns ruhig und unauffällig verhalten...", seufzte Robert und setzte sich eine Sonnenbrille auf. Atlanas tat es ihm gleich. "Wenn das hier eine Schule ist und wir Schüler sollten wir dann nicht..." Weiter kam er nicht, denn Sombra kam schon um die Ecke. Sein Haar war wild nach oben ausgerichtet und er trug seine eiserne Rüstung mit einem Hermelinpelz darüber. Seine Augen leuchteten immer noch grün und strahlten einen violetten Schleier zur Seite aus. Er sah eigentlich richtig lustig aus. "Ihr seid die zwei Neuen, richtig?", raunzte er sie an. "Ich glaube schon?" "Dann kommt mit!", keifte er und führte sie zum Chemieraum, "ihr habt vielleicht Nerven, am ersten Tag zu spät zu kommen! Das macht einen schlechten Eindruck, wisst ihr das?!" Sombra öffnete die Tür und stellte die beiden vor die Tafel: "So Kinder, das hier sind die beiden Neuen, die sich jetzt vorstellen werden..." "Ich bin Atlanas, Komma... aua!", ächzte Atlanas. Robert hatte ihn in die Seite geboxt, als Zeichen dafür, eine andere "Lebensgeschichte" zu erzählen. "Okay... also... ich bin Atlanas, bin sportlich und äähmmmmm... ja, das war's." "Ich bin Robert, komme aus Torgau und bin ein guter Schütze, und mehr braucht ihr nicht zu wissen!", sagte Robert zur Klasse und lächelte dabei so dämlich wie ein Fernsehmoderator. "Gut, da drüben ist noch Platz für euch...", sprach Sombra und deutete auf einen Tisch in der Ecke. Sie setzten sich und Atlanas erkannte die Person neben sich. "Hey, wie heißt du denn?", fragte er. "Fluttershy!", flüsterte sie. "Fluttershy? Das... ist ein schöner Name...", stotterte Atlanas und widerstand dem Drang, sie zu umarmen, "ich bin Atlanas! Freut mich deine Bekanntschaft zu machen!" Sie stieß einen verängstigten Laut aus und drehte sich weg. "Hey, du brauchst keine Angst zu haben... ich werde dir nichts tun, glaub mir!", versuchte Atlanas sie zu beruhigen und schaute sie mit seinen großen, grünen Augen an. Ihre Blicke trafen sich, Fluttershy errötete leicht und lächelte. Leider wurde dieser Moment von einem heftigen "HATSCHIIII!" von Sombra unterbrochen: "So Kinder, heute werden wir uns Implosionen genauer anschauen. Dazu habe ich ein Experiment vorbereitet... was ihr machen müsst, steht hier drauf...", erklärte er und reichte ein Blatt herum, "das Material liegt hier vorne. Ihr bildet Tischgruppen und weil ihr da hinten nur zu dritt seid, kommt noch Rainbow zu euch!" "Wenn's denn sein muss...", seufzte Rainbow und setzte sich zu Robert, Atlanas und Fluttershy dazu. "Es gibt auch ne Rainbow in dieser Dimension? Das kann ja heiter werden!", dachte sich Atlanas und nahm ein Arbeitsblatt in die Hand. "Was ist denn mit deiner Hand passiert?", fragte Rainbow interessiert. "Die hat mir ein Scha..." Weiter kam er nicht, Robert hatte ihn wieder getreten. "Ich meine, sie... es war ein Unfall...", antwortete er zerknirscht. "Und ist die mechanisch oder ist die einfach nur da, damit du nicht einarmig bist?", fragte Rainbow gelangweilt. "Klar funktioniert die!", erwiderte Atlanas. "Na ja, wir sollten, natürlich nur, wenn es euch nichts ausmacht, mit dem Experiment anfangen...", flüsterte Fluttershy. "Keine schlechte Idee. Das Material ist schon da. Jetzt kann..." "....der Spaß beginnen!", beendete Robert Rainbows Satz und schnappte sich die Reagenzgläser und schaltete den Bunsenbrenner ein. Ja, der Spaß hatte wirklich begonnen... --- Teil II: Zwei ziemlich beste Kumpels, ne Tatra & nen Kasten Bier Nach dem Chemieunterricht mit Sombra verließen Atlanas und Robert als letztes den Klassensaal und gingen hinter ihrer neuen Klasse die Treppe hinunter. Die vor ihnen laufenden Mädchen kicherten bei Roberts Anblick und er tat so, als höre er das nicht. Atlanas sah ihn nur mitleidig an... nachdem Robert es geschafft hatte, aus ein bisschen Salpeter Salpetersäure herzustellen und das dann mit der richtigen Menge an Schwefelsäure und Glycerin zu mischen, war Sombra vor ihrem Tisch aufgetaucht und hatte das Reagenzglas mit dem Sprengstoff ein wenig zu fest geschüttelt... das Resultat war ein Loch im Tisch, ein wütender Lehrer und ein Robert, dessen Haare nun wirr in alle Richtungen standen. Als sie den Schulflur im EG erreichten und gerade zum Pausenhof durchtreten wollten, versperrten ihnen plötzlich eine Gruppe Schüler den Weg. Ihr Wortführer, ein "Cooler" an der Equestria High, ergriff sofort das Wort: "Hey ihr Streber! Hier geht's nicht weiter für euch! Streber gehören in die Bücherei!" "Aber wir wollen in die Pause... und wir sind keine Streber!", verteidigte sich Atlanas. Die Menge lachte, der Anführer sah Atlanas herausfordernd an: "Hey, auch wenn du neu bist, hier gelten einige Regeln! Und eine davon ist, dass mir alle Streber aus dem Weg gehen - ansonsten polier ich ihnen die Fresse!" "Warum sollen wir dir Platz machen?! Du bist ein ganz normaler Schüler, so wie jeder andere auch!" "HÖRT EUCH DEN STREBER AN!", krakelte der Anführer und die Meute lachte lauter, "UND JETZT HAUT AB, ODER..." "Oder was?", fragte Atlanas ruhig. Der Anführer machte einen Schritt nach vorne und packte Atlanas am Kragen. "HEY LASS IHN LOS!", brüllte Robert. "Wer hat dich denn gefragt?! Und wenn nicht, was willst du machen...?" Weiter kam der Schläger nicht, denn Robert verpasste ihm eine Kopfnuss. Heulend vor Schmerz ließ er Atlanas los und Robert schlug ihm so heftig in die Seite, dass er gegen die Spinde taumelte und keuchte. Das Gelächter verstummte augenblicklich und ein Raunen ging durch die umstehenden Schüler. Mit schmerzverzerrtem Gesicht starrte der Anführer Atlanas und Robert hasserfüllt an und hielt plötzlich ein Messer in der Hand! Ein Aufschrei ging durch die Menge, doch Atlanas behielt die Nerven, machte einen Ausfallschritt nach vorne und schlug ihm mit seiner Eisenhand ins Gesicht. Wie in Zeitlupe kippte er nach hinten und krachte vor seinen Freunden auf den Boden. Die Menge war nun endgültig verstummt und starrte Atlanas, Robert und den am Boden liegenden Schläger an. "WAS IST DENN HIER LOS?", durchschnitt eine scharfe Stimme die Stille, "WIESO... HEILIGE CELESTIA!" Luna, die stellvertretende Schuldirektorin, stand mitten im Gang und starrte ungläubig auf die Szene vor ihren Augen. --- "WIR BRAUCHEN EINEN NOTARZT, SCHNELL!!!", schrie sie panisch, "HAT EINER EIN HANDY?!?" Mehrere Schüler begannen sofort hektisch in ihren Taschen nach ihren Telefonen zu kramen und Luna kniete sich neben den verletzten und offenbar bewusstlosen Schüler: "WER HAT IHN SO ZUSAMMENGESCHLAGEN?! WER VON EUCH WAR DAS?!" Die umstehenden Schüler deuteten auf Atlanas und Robert, die Vizedirektorin war sichtlich überrascht: "IHR?! Aber..." "Ich sollte vielleicht was dazu sagen...", meldete sich Twilight zu Wort, "also, das war so..." Als sie geendet hatte, nickten die umstehenden Schüler und einige riefen "Ja!, Das war genau so!" und "Das kann ich bestätigen!" Luna sah wieder Robert und Atlanas an: "Also habt ihr euch nur verteidigt?" "Ja, wir wollten keinen Streit vom Zaun brechen... und eigentlich nur in die Pause, aber..." "Schon gut... ich verstehe. Und er hat euch mit einem MESSER angegriffen?!" "Jop... da liegt's...", meinte Robert gelassen. Luna sah zuerst das Messer an, dann noch einmal die vermeintlichen "Streber" und schlussendlich den bewusstlosen Schüler, der sich jedoch in diesem Moment wieder bewegte und seine Augen aufschlug. Sie sah in böse an: "Cornelius, stimmt das, was hier alle behaupten?! Hast du zwei Schüler mit einem Messer angegriffen?!" Er schwieg und warf seinen Kontrahenten böse Blicke zu, die Luna nicht entgingen: "HEY ICH REDE MIT DIR! ANTWORTE MIR, WENN ICH DICH WAS FRAGE!" Doch Cornelius schwieg beharrlich. "Gut, da du dich nicht verteidigen willst und nicht den Mut hast, dein Fehlverhalten einzugestehen, suspendiere ich dich hiermit unbefristet von dieser Schule!" Cornelius sah sie erstarrt an und einige Schüler schrien entsetzt auf, aber auch das bisschen Protest brachte Luna nicht von ihrer Meinung ab: "RUHE HIER, GEHT ZURÜCK IN DIE PAUSE ODER EURE KLASSEN, HIER GIBT ES NICHTS MEHR ZU SEHEN!!!" Doch erst die eintreffenden Sanitäter, die Cornelius in einen Krankenwagen verluden, lösten die aufgebrachte Versammlung auf... kurz bevor sie den Jungen einluden, zischte er wütend: "Das wirst du bereuen, Schlampe!" Niemand bemerkte es... abgesehen von Robert. --- Als die beiden Freunde das Schulgebäude gemeinsam nach der letzten Stunde verließen, war Atlanas guter Stimmung und quatschte Robert die Ohren ab: "Ey, hast du gesehen, wie ich ihm in die Fresse geschlagen habe?! Man ey, und dann... hey, du sagst ja gar nichts!" "Ich habe Angst um Luna..." "Wieso? Sie ist bestimmt grad in Canterlot und denkt an dich..." "Ich meine die Luna aus DIESER Welt!" "Aber was soll denn mit ihr sein?" "Ich habe dir doch erzählt was Cornelius zu letzt gesagt hat..." "Und DESWEGEN machst du dir Sorgen?! - Man, das ist einfach nur ein Großmaul, da ist nix hinter, mach dir keine Sorgen!" Robert erwiderte nichts und schwieg... Atlanas lenkte ihn schnell von seinen düsteren Gedanken ab, weil sie sich verlaufen hatten. Doch das ungute Gefühl ließ ihn nicht los. --- Als sie endlich vor dem Haus standen, in dem sie ihre kleine Wohnung hatten, war es längst Abend und es wurde langsam dunkel draußen. Der Flur war leicht heruntergekommen und sie kämpften sich bis in den dritten Stock vor, wo sich eine schäbige Tür mit einem abgewetzten Griff und ohne Klingelschild befand. Robert schloss auf. Sie blickten in einen kargen Raum, in dem es nur das aller nötigste gab: Einen Schrank, einen Tisch, zwei Stühle, zwei Betten, ein Fernseher, das war alles. Na ja, und ein Bad - ein ziemlich kleines Bad. Atlanas fand als erster seine Stimme wieder: "Na ja... also... etwas... dürftig..." "Egal, ich habe schon an schlimmeren Orten geschlafen... Willkommen in der WG!" "WG?!" "WohnGenossenschaft, also ein Zimmer für zwei, drei, vier Leute!" "Ach so... und was jetzt?" "Erstmal machen wir es uns gemütlich...", lachte Robert und schob sich an Atlanas vorbei. Gemütlich machen ist gut, die Frage ist WIE?!, dachte Atlanas und folgte kopfschüttelnd seinem Freund. --- Nachdem sie gegessen hatten (Robert hatte eine Dose Ravioli entdeckt und geschafft, diese warmzumachen) warfen sich die beiden totmüde ins Bett. "Also denn... gute Nacht... schlaf gut...", gähnte Robert. "Du auch...", erwiderte Atlanas, "aber eine Kleinigkeit hätte ich noch..." "Was denn?" "Deine Füße... stinken..." "Na, ich dachte schon, es wäre was Ernstes..." Atlanas schwieg und fragte sich, wieso er sich das eigentlich antat. Dann schlief er ein. --- Am nächsten Morgen wachte Atlanas auf und streckte sich... Verdammt, keinen Bock auf Schule... aber watt mutt, datt mutt... Robert war schon aufgestanden und stand pfeifend am Herd... er kochte etwas, nur was genau, konnte Atlanas nicht erkennen. "Morgen, du Langschäfer!", wurde er begrüßt, "ich dachte mal, du willst auch was essen?" "Nee... weißte...", stöhnte Atlanas, "was gibt´s denn?" "Spiegelei und Kakao!" "Was ist Kakao?!" "Eine Art Schokolade, die man trinken kann... und jetzt beweg deinen Hintern aus dem Bett... Essen ist gleich fertich!" --- Nachdem sie gegessen, sich fertig gemacht und mit der Straßenbahn gefahren waren (Robert wollte schon nicht mehr aussteigen, so begeistert war er), kamen sie an der Equestria High an. Doch vor der Tür standen Polizeiwagen. --- Als sie die Schule betraten, standen überall Polizisten herum und redeten mit Schülern. In der Mitte der großen Eingangshalle stand ein völlig aufgelöste Schuldirektorin Celestia und weinte, während einige Polizisten auch sie befragten... Atlanas und Robert verloren keine Sekunde und stürzten zu ihr: "Was ist denn hier los?! Ist hier was passiert?!" Einer der Polizisten antwortete kühl: "Die stellvertretende Direktorin, Luna, ist seit heute Morgen verschwunden... wahrscheinlich entführt..." Robert starrte ihn entsetzt an: "WAS?!" "Ja, so leid es mir tut." Doch Robert hörte schon nicht mehr hin und schob ihn zur Seite, um näher zu Celestia zu kommen: "Schuldirektorin? Wieso soll Luna entführt worden sein?!" Sie sah ihn an und schniefte: "Ich habe heute Morgen einen Zettel gefunden..." "HALT! Sie dürfen keine Details bekanntgeben!", ermahnte sie ein Polizist, doch sie ignorierte ihn: "Da stand sowas wie: DIE SCHLAMPE WIRD NUN IHRE GERECHTE STRAFE BEKOMMEN..." "SEIEN SIE UM HIMMELSWILLEN RUHIG!", schrie ein anderer Beamter und riss Robert weg von ihr, "DAS SIND NICHTS WEITER ALS GERÜCHTE! KOMMEN SIE BITTE MIT!" Zwei seiner Kollegen packten Celestia an den Schultern Arm und zogen sie in ihr Büro: Und ihr verschwindet - behaltet das mit dem Zettel gefälligst für euch!", raunzte ein anderer Polizist, "sonst bekommt ihr mächtig Ärger, habt ihr das verstanden?!" "Ja, ist gut... wir sind schon weg, entschuldigung!" "Verschwindet einfach!" Atlanas schnappte sich seinen geschockten Freund, schob ihn in die Jungentoilette und schlug die Tür zu: "Robert... alles in Ordnung bei dir?!" Der sagte gar nichts und brüllte auf einmal los: "VERDAMMT, ICH HAB´S GEWUSST, DASS SOWAS PASSIEREN WIRD!!!" Er warf sich auf den Boden und weinte bitterlich... Atlanas kniete sich neben ihn und redete ihm ruhig zu: "Hör mir jetzt bitte zu! Die Situation ist jetzt verdammt beschissen, aber anstatt hier rumzuflennen würde ich an deiner Stelle nach ihr suchen... mit mir zusammen!" "Aber wo sollen wir anfangen?!" "Hmmm... weiß ich auch nicht... ich habe aber einen Verdacht!" "Ich auch: Cornelius! Nach gestern..." "Ja sicher... aber wie kommen wir an ihn ran? Und vor allem, WO ist er zurzeit?" "Tja... das wüsste ich auch gerne... aber... hm..." "Was denn, was hast du?" "Wenn wir einen seiner kleinen Fr... Anhänger ausqu... befragen, dann kriegen wir es raus!" "Genial, das ist ne super Idee - lass uns keine Zeit mehr verlieren!" Euphorisch stürmten die beiden zu den Klassenräumen... --- Doch weit kamen sie nicht, denn als sie das Schulgebäude verlassen wollten, wurden sie von zwei Polizisten aufgehalten. Drei Stunden später waren alle Fragen beantwortet. Aber einfach Schule schwänzen? - "Kommt nicht in die Tüte!", raunzte Discord und brachte Atlanas und Robert wieder in ihre Klasse zurück. Endlich klingelte es - Schulschluss! Mittlerweile war es 16 Uhr und die beiden Freunde verließen fluchtartig das Klassenzimmer und hielten Ausschau nach einer ihrer "Kontaktpersonen". Als sie in den Flur kamen, wo sich die Säle der kleineren Klassenstufen befanden, standen sie vor einer schier undurchdringlichen Masse an kreischenden und quietschenden Schülern. "Siehst du irgendwo einen?" "Nee... verdammt, warum müssen die hier alle rumstehen und quatschen?!", meckerte Atlanas aufgebracht, "hey ihr da, macht mal Platz!", er schob einige Schüler beiseite und - bingo! - da ging einer, der ihn gesten mit ausgelacht hatte! "Robert, ich sehe einen, da drüben!" Durch den Seitenausgang folgten die beiden ihm, gruben sich durch die schier undurchdringliche Masse aus Eltern, Autos, Bussen, Straßenbahnen und Schülern, bis sie den Jungen drei Blöcke weiter schließlich eingeholt hatten und am Ranzen packten. "He! Was soll... OH GOTT! NEIN, TU MIR BITTE NICHTS!!!", quiekte er panisch und versuchte sich loszureißen, "ICH WERDE EUCH AUCH NIE WIEDER AUSLACHEN!!!" "Darum geht's mir nicht...", erwiderte Atlanas ruhig, "es geht um deinen Freund Cornelius..." "WAS?! WIESO DENN?!" "Weil er die stellvertretende Direktorin entführt hat, stimmt's?", schrie Robert, "gib's zu! Du weißt es!" "Ich... ich sage gar..." Robert legte ihm seine Hand auf den Mund und sprach mit aller Ruhe der Welt: "Hör mir mal kurz zu... ich hasse es, wenn jemand schreit, und ich hasse es, wenn jemand mich anlügt, da werde ich fuchsteufelswild! Also nochmal: Hat Cornelius Luna entführt?! Und tu nicht so, als wüsstest du von nix, das kaufe ich dir nicht ab! Und wenn du weiter lügst, dann werde ich SEHR böse, habe ich mich klar und deutlich ausgedrückt?!?!" Der Junge nickte. "Gut, dann rede jetzt, und zwar leise, wenn du schreist, schlägt dir mein Freund in die Fresse, mit seiner Eisenhand, kapisch?!" Wieder Nicken. "Also hopp!" Robert nahm seine Hand vom Mund des Jungen, der die beiden voller Angst anstarrte, ehe er zu heulen begann... was ein Weichei! "Pinzen bringt jetzt auch nix mehr, MACH DEINEN MUND AUF! Oder..." "J... ja... ist ok... ich werde reden...", schluchzte er, "... ich wollte da... doch nicht mitmachen..." "AHA! Also steckt Cornelius dahinter?!" "J... ja... verdammt... wenn der rausfindet..." "WIR werden'S ihm nicht schon nicht sagen, sei ganz beruhigt - und jetzt weiter!" "... ich... er... sagte... was... von... von..." "VON WAS?!" "... eine... eine... Baustelle... heute... heute Abend..." "WO?!" "Auf... einer Baustelle... in der Eisenbahnstraße... sie... sie wollen..." "Mir egal was sie wollen, das verhindern wir - danke für die Auskunft, wie freundlich - Atlanas... meinst du wir sollten...?" "Wir sollten, er hat's verdient für sein Großmaul!" "NEIN, BITTE N...!!!" Ein spitzer Schrei, dann legte sich das übliche Brummen des dichten Verkehrs in die Seitenstraße... wenige Minuten später rasten Robert und Atlanas zur nächsten Straßenbahnhaltestelle. --- Die Zeit lief ihnen davon, sie hätten auf diese billige Rache verzichten sollen..., brummte Atlanas vor sich hin, und der Kleine sollte bloß froh sein, dass er nicht mehr aufgeschnappt hatte - nach dem, was Rainbow ihm erzählt hatte, war mit Cornelius Gang nicht zu spaßen. "Nächster Halt: Friedrich-List-Platz. Achtung: Aufgrund von Bauarbeiten verkehrt die Straßenbahn der Linie 8 heute über die Haltestellen Koehlerstraße, Wiebelstarße und Edithstraße. Wir danken für Ihr Verständnis!" "WAS?! ABER WIR WOLLEN DOCH...!" "Geht nicht, bist du schwerhörig oder was?! Dann müssen wir halt laufen!" "Atlanas, das sind noch so zirka ZWEI Kilometer... wir sind Menschen und es wird dunkel! WIR MÜSSEN UNS BEEILEN VERDAMMT NOCHMAL!!!" "Ja, aber wie?!" Robert überlegte kurz: "Du ich hab's! Schau dich mal unauffällig um, wie viele Leute hier noch drinsitzen!" Atlanas verstand nicht, wo dabei der Sinn lag, drehte sich aber dann doch um... der Wagen war sonst leer. "Leer... aber wieso...?!" "PERFEKT!" Robert sprang auf, rannte zur Fahrerkabine und ehe Atlanas es kapierte schlug sein Freund die Scheibe ein, griff hindurch und wandte einen Heimlich-Handgriff an - der Fahrer sackte bewusstlos in seinen Sitz, die Bahn bremste ab. "Was glotzt du so wie'n Fisch?! Los, nimm dir den hier und leg ihn da draußen auf die Bank an der Haltestelle... und dann kuppel uns von Rest des Zuges ab... an der Kupplung ist ein kleiner Hebel, einfach nach oben ziehen!" "Und... aber wieso?!" "Erkläre ich dir gleich, mach hinne!" Atlanas war sich unschlüssig... aber Roberts auffordernden Blicken hielt er nicht länger stand, schnappte sich den Mann und legte ihn draußen auf die Haltestellenbank, die Wartenden stoben kreischend auseinander - ein Griff und die Kupplung war ab. Wieder im Triebwagen gab Robert sofort Vollgas und setzte über die Weiche, die... die passend gestellt war! "Robert, was...?!" "Wir müssen schnell ans Ziel, und nen Auto aufbrechen kann ich nicht - also nehmen wir den Zug, wenn du nix dagegen hast!" "Oh man, du hast Ideen - aber ja, das ist nicht schlecht!" "Eben, und drum - Macht die Bahn frei, hier kommen Robert und Atlanas!" Der Kerl ist wirklich verrückt..., schmunzelte Atlanas innerlich, aber so verrückt ist nur einer! --- Mit über 60km/h bretterten die beiden Freunde über den Asphalt... bis Atlanas einfiel, dass sein Schwert zuhause in Canterlot lag! "STOPP!!!", schrie er und erschreckte Robert bärenmäßig, der sofort die Notbremse riss und den Wagen mit kreischenden Bremsen zum Stehen brachte, "ROBERT, WIR HABEN KEINE WAFFEN!!!" "Oh, stimmt... ähm, tja... ich... warte nen Moment!" Die Türen flogen auf, der Ziegenkönig sprang hinaus und verschwand in einem Geschäft... Atlanas kamen schon Zweifel, weil er sich allen Ernstes fragte, was Robert in einem DÖNERLADEN wollte, als sein Freund schon wieder hinausstürmte, mit zwei langen Dingern in der einer Hand. "D... DÖNERSPIEßE?!", konnte der Pegasus es kaum fassen, "w... wie hast du die denn so schnell bekommen?!" "Oh, sagen wir´s mal so... ich hatte schlagfertige Argumente dabei... und jetzt komm! Wir haben eine Vizedirektorin zu retten!" Atlanas sagte nichts mehr, er konnte nichts sagen... das... das... NEIN! Robert verschloss die Tatra und gab dem Elektromotor Saft, die Tram nahm Fahrt auf... im Rückspiegel sah Atlanas drei Türken auf die Straße rennen und ihnen wilde Flüche brüllend die Fäuste ballend... na klasse, jetzt hatten sie noch ein Problem... --- Das Auto stand versteckt hinter einigen großen Mülltonnen und Büschen. Cornelius und seine vier Freunde stiegen aus, während der Rest der Bande ihren Lieferwagen in der Seitenstraße parkte. "Und, sind wir ungestört?", fragte er seinen Freund, der um eine Mülltonne geschlichen war und das Gelände observierte. "Alles leer... die Bauarbeiter sind weg... auch sonst, wie ausgestorben..." "Gut!", lachte Cornelius hämisch, "dann wollen wir loslegen!" Er öffnete den Kofferraum und Luna wurde vom Licht geblendet. "Endstation!", kicherte Cornelius böse, "jetzt wirst du lernen, was es heißt, Spaß zu haben!" Luna versuchte zu schreien, aber es gelang ihr nicht, das Panzertape über ihrem Mund klebte viel zu fest. Cornelius hob sie mühelos aus dem Kofferraum und legte sie über seine Schulter. Sie konnte sich nicht wehren, die Fesseln waren zu stark und sie zu schwach. Die Bande betrat die Baustelle und sie gingen hinter einige herumliegende Betonrohre. Cornelius ließ Luna von seiner Schulter fallen und sie krachte auf den staubigen Boden. Er lachte dreckig: "So, du Schlampe... hier ist Endstation... du warst es nie wert, eine Schuldirektorin zu sein und über andere bestimmen zu dürfen... dieses Recht gehört den Starken, denen, die sich durchsetzen können, so wie mir!" Er trat ihr in die Seite und sie krümmte sich vor Schmerzen. "Du sollst wissen, dass man sich NIE mit MIR anlegen sollte, NIE!" --- Die Straßenbahn raste über die Schienen, der Motor gab Geräusche von sich, die nicht mehr im Bereich des Guten lagen... Atlanas hielt seinen Dönerspieß in der Hand und starrte auf die vorbeirasenden Häuser. Eine besonders scharfe Kurve hob sie auf vier Räder, Funken sprühten, der ganzen Wagen drohte aus dem Radius zu fliegen - Atlanas verlor das Gleichgewicht und krachte gegen eine Sitzreihe. "Verdammt noch mal Robert, du fährt viel zu schnell! Lange geht das nicht mehr gut, die nächste Kurve und wir...!" "Ich weiß, aber die Zeit drängt, und die Straßenbahn hält das schon aus, glaub mir!" Atlanas erwiderte nichts, sondern starrte durch die Frontscheibe - und stellte entsetzt fest, dass sie geradewegs auf einen Baucontainer zurasten, der halb in die Fahrbahn ragte! "ROBERT, DER CONTAINER!!!", brüllte er panisch. "Danke, den habe ich gesehen!" "WIR RAMMEN DEN GLEICH! BREMMS VERDAMMT!!!" "Nö, das bringt jetzt auch nix mehr!" Der Pegasus bekam keinen Ton mehr hinaus... auf das bedepperte Gesicht antwortete sein Freund ruhig: "Weißt du, Atlanas, manchmal muss man eben mit dem Kopf durch die Wand... und manchmal mit einer Straßenbahn durch einen Container... also halt dich fest und mach dich bereit! WIR SIND GLEICH DA!" --- Luna wollte nicht sterben, sie wollte leben, aber die Umstehenden lachten nur, als Cornelius sie immer wieder schlug... dieses miese Dreckschwein! Sie drehte ihren Kopf weg von ihm, wollte diese Fratze nicht mehr sehen müssen, diesen Wolf im Schafspelz, doch einer seiner Freunde packte sie an den Haaren und drehte ihn zu ihrem Peiniger um... der seinen Gürtel öffnete! Er lachte wie wild. "Und nun kommt das beste, liebe Luna... das wird ein Spaß!" Sie versuchte zu schreien, zu entkommen, doch sie hatte keine Chance. Cornelius kam ihr immer näher. Die Bestie würde ihr Opfer zerfleischen, ein wildes gieriges Tier ohne Hemmungen und Gewissen. Weinend schloss sie die Augen. In diesem Moment gab es einen ohrenbetäubenden Knall. --- Die Straßenbahn rammte den Container und der flog mit einem gewaltigen Knall auf die Baustelle. Der Wagen überschritt seinen Schwerpunkt und kippte, Atlanas nutzte die letzten Sekunden vor dem Crash und sprang kurz vor Robert durch die offenen Türen, ehe die Tatra in den Rohrstapel donnerte und diese in alle Richtungen schleuderte. Die ihnen im Weg stehenden Jugendlichen rasierten sie ohne die geringste Mühe ab, allein der Container erledigte drei von ihnen - und alle die noch standen fanden sich face-to-face mit zwei equestrianischen Kriegern wieder, die zu allem entschlossen waren und bereits die ersten beiden Gegner auf ihren Dönerspießen hatten. Pistolenfeuer flammte auf, doch Atlanas nutzte den aufgespießten Körper vor sich als Schild, Robert schlug mehrere Haken und rang einen Angreifer nach dem anderen nieder, schnappte sich zu guter Letzt eine Pistole und schickte die letzten Feiglinge zur Hölle. Ein Blick zu Atlanas genügte, der sein improvisiertes Schwert gerade aus einer durchsiebten Leiche zog... der letzte Staub lichtete sich, und einzig Cornelius stand noch inmitten der toten Körper seiner Freunde. Mit seiner heruntergelassenen Hose sah er schon so erbärmlich genug aus... bis er zu flennen begann. Atlanas konnte sich das fiese Lachen unterdrücken, Robert nicht: "Du erbärmliches Würstchen, das hast du nun von deinem Hochmut! Aber der kommt ja bekanntlich vor dem Fall, und daher spielen wir ein letztes Spiel - Russisch Roulette!" Mit einer Automatikpistole wohlgemerkt. Die Kugel ging mitten durch sein Hirn. Der Junge stand da und starrte die beiden aus leeren Augen an... Atlanas wurde kalt, auch wenn er so etwas schon oft gesehen hatte, aber das... war irgendwie anders. Dann krachte Cornelius mit einem lauten "MATSCH!" auf den Boden. Stille legte sich über die Baustelle. --- Robert gab keinen Laut mehr von sich... Atlanas trat näher und stupste ihn vorsichtig an: "R-Robert?!" "Ja, ja ich... Atlanas... was... was ist passiert?" "Du... du hast Cornelius erschossen... und... und gelacht..." "Fuck, das hätte nicht passieren dürfen - egal, wo ist Luna?!" "Da drüben, aber ich..." Sein Freund beachtete ihn nicht mehr und war schon bei der Vizedirektorin, der er vorsichtig die Fesseln löste und ihren Puls fühlte: "Bewusstlos... dieses Arschloch!" "Du hast ihn umgebracht, das war Strafe genug, aber jetzt..." Vor Ferne heulte eine Polizeisirene auf und Atlanas wusste, dass sie nun ein echtes Problem hatten... --- Robert reagierte schneller und sprintete in eine Seitenstraße, Atlanas dicht auf den Fersen. Er bog rechts-links ab, hetzte auf eine schmale Brücke und bremste in der Mitte ab: "Atlanas, wir müssen springen!" "HIER RUNTER, BIST DU BEKLOPPT, DA SIEHT MAN KEINEN BODEN!!!" "Das macht das Licht, spring nach mir, vertrau mir!" "Robert, ich will nicht, dass du dir..." Und weg war sein Freund, ein Buff! und ein "Alles ok bei uns, kannst kommen!" verjagten Atlanas letzte Zweifel... und er folgte seinem Freund. --- Der Boden war weich, staubte stark und roch nach Berg... es war Kohle, sie waren in einem Kohlewaggon gelandet! "Robert, wir haben es geschafft!" "Das hoffe ich doch stark, und außerdem fährt dieser Zug in Kürze ab, dann sind wir in Sicherheit!" Jetzt war Atlanas baff: "Aber... aber woher weißt du...?!" "Celestia behauptet zwar, dass sie das einzige Portal zur Menschenwelt besitzt, aber das ist Quatsch... die Ziegen haben auch welche, und das schon seit fast zweihundert Jahren!" Atlanas lag wie in Trance da... das war ja irre! "Bist du... also öfter hier?!" "Es gibt sogar Ziegen, die immer hier leben - wir handeln, wir tauschen Informationen aus, wir helfen den Menschen... das alles zu erzählen würde etwas länger dauern!" "Ein anderes Mal bitte, ich bin schrecklich müde!" "Ich auch... na denn... lass uns etwas schlafen, der Zug fährt nicht weit!" "Und... und Luna?" "Keine Sorge, auf die passe ich ganz besonders auf!" "Danke... danke Robert..." "Aber wofür denn?" "... dafür... dass wir... hier... so viel erleben... und... dass ich dich habe." "Oh, keine Ursache - und nun schlaf schön!" "Du auch..." Und Atlanas schlief tief und fest ein. Roberts Augen hatten sich längst an die Nacht gewöhnt... glücklich legte er seinen Dönerspieß zur Seite und streichelte Luna durch die Haare - das Leben konnte so schön sein... Und über ihnen wachte der Mond. --- Teil III: Volle Kanne Aufregung und so! Es durfte kurz nach Mitternacht gewesen sein, als Atlanas aus einem schönen Traum mit seiner geliebten Fluttershy erwachte und sich erschrocken in seinem Bett wiederfand. Neben ihm ratzte Luna friedlich vor sich hin, ein schwacher Lichtschein drang unter der Türschwelle hindurch... Robert fand er im Wohnzimmer auf der Couch vor dem Fernseher, der gerade die Nachrichten brachte: "Na, kannst du auch nicht schlafen?" "Wieso sind wir wieder hier und nicht auf dem Güterbahnhof?" "Och, ich konnte sowieso nicht schlafen und habe euch beide getragen, das war nicht schwer und weit!" "Aber sie hätten dich sehen können und...!" "Mich doch nicht, und außerdem kenne ich hier ein paar Schleichwege... egal, wir sind..." "Und nun die Kurznachrichten!", verkündete der Moderator der Sendung, "in Leipziger Stadtteil Neuschönefeld hat es eine Schießerei zweier bewaffneter Jugendbanden gegeben - bislang sind zweiundzwanzig Tote zu beklagen, drei Personen schweben in akuter Lebensgefahr. Auf einem Baum in der Innenstadt nahe des Wilhelm-Leuschner-Platzes hat die Polizei einen völlig verstörten kopfüber an einen Ast gefesselten Jungen gefunden, der seit gestern vermisst wurde und ebenfalls ins Krankenhaus eingeliefert wurde. Er hat einen schweren Schock erlitten und kann sich an keine Details erinnern, die Polizei bittet um Mithilfe. Unter Verdacht im Zusammenhang beider Verbrechen und der Entführung der Vizedirektorin der Equestria High stehen zwei weitere junge Männer, deren Alter auf rund zwanzig Jahre geschätzt wird und..." "Wie geil!", lachte Robert laut auf und schaltete die Glotze aus, "na da können die lange suchen, uns kriegen die nicht!" "Ich nehme dir ja nur ungern die Freude, aber wir haben Luna hier!" "Oh, stimmt... öhm... tja, da muss ich mal denken, wie wir das ausbügeln!" "Mach das, ich geh erstmal duschen, ok? - Und trotzdem geiler Abend das heute, meinen tiefsten Respekt, so viel Spaß hatte ich lange nicht mehr!" "Keine Ursache und jo, mach des... bis gleich! Schwimm nicht zu weit raus!" "Mach ich nicht!", grinste Atlanas und verschwand im Bad. --- Der nächste Morgen kam schneller, als den beiden Freunden lieb war... Robert fühlte jeden einzelnen Knochen in sich, dem die Nacht auf dem Stuhl nicht besonders gefallen hatte. Verschlafen torkelte er zum Waschbecken und tunkte sich im eiskalten Wasser, was seine Lebensgeister erweckte - guten Mutes stellte er sich vor Atlanas Bett und rüttelte ihn wach: "Hey, du Schlafmütze, aufstehen!" "Lass mich in Ruhe...", grummelte der und drehte sich um. "Nix, hier wird aufgestanden, wir haben was zu tun!" Auf die kalte Schulter seines Freundes flitzte Robert ins Bad, füllte einen Becher randvoll und kippte den über Atlanas Kopf - die Reaktion war deutlich: "BIST DU BESCHEUERT?!" "So macht Luna das immer, wenn ich nicht aufstehen will... also hör auf zu meckern!" "Du hast... egal...", schnaubte der begossene Pegasus und trollte sich zur Toilette, während Robert am Herd ein paar Würstchen und zwei Eier erwärmte. Statt sich über das Frühstück zu freuen spiegelte Atlanas Miene Besorgnis wieder, als er sein T-Shirt zurecht rückte: "Was machen wir jetzt mit Luna? - Ich meine, hierbleiben kann sie nicht... aber wir können sie auch nicht einfach mitnehmen..." "Stimmt - sie muss umgehend zur Equestria High zurück, und wir auch!" "Fuck ja, wir sind ja Schüler! Aber wie sollen wir…" Ein Blick aus dem Fenster genügte und dem Ziegenkönig kam die zündende Idee: "Du, lass uns keine Panik schieben und erstmal essen solange das Ei noch warm ist, ich habe nen todsicheren Plan, da kann nix schiefgehen!" "Wenn… auf deine Verantwortung, aber wenn es schief geht erklärst du Celestia, warum wir im Knast sitzen!" "Tue ich gerne, und jetzt benutz deinen Atem zum Kauen - das wird ein langer Tag!" "Schon recht - schmeiß mal zwei Würste rüber!" --- Ich lasse Robert nie wieder ans Steuer… nie wieder! "Muss ich links oder rechts abbiegen?!", fragte der jetzt und entging nur haarscharf einer Karambolage mit zwei PKW, "alter, können die nicht aufpassen?!" "Kannst du mal bitte vernünftig fahren?!", motzte sein Beifahrer, "echt, wegen dir wickeln wir uns noch um einen Baum und die Polizei sackt uns ein!" "Soweit kommt's nicht, vertrau mir - außerdem ist es nicht mehr weit bis zu Equestria High!" Atlanas verkniff sich den bissigen Kommentar und prüfte die Straßennamen... immerhin waren sie richtig. Den Augustusplatz ließen sie links liegen, vorbei am MDR-Hochhaus bis zum Platz der friedlichen Revolution und… "Wir sind da!", grinste Robert und bugsierte den geklauten Möbellaster auf einen freien Parkplatz in der Windmühlenstraße nahe eines großen Gebüsches, "so, dann check du mal bitte, ob uns keiner zuguckt... wir legen Luna in die Büsche da drüben, da wird sie bald jemand finden schätze ich." "Guter Vorschlag, ich seh nach." Wie schwer es ihm fällt, sie gehen zu lassen..., grübelte Atlanas vor sich hin, aber konnte man es ihm verübeln? Fluttershy würdest du selber ebenso wenig hergeben, auch wenn es die aus dieser Welt ist... "Alles frei, du kannst!" Von der Ladefläche landete Robert mit einem Satz neben ihm, die Vizedirektorin auf seinen Armen: "Dann... wollen wir mal..." Er verschwand hinter der Hecke und kehrte kurz darauf missmutig zurück... "Och Robert, sieh das nicht so schwarz - du hast getan was richtig war, ihr geht es gut und wir sind aus dem Schneider, die Mission läuft weiter, und deine Luna wartet zuhause auf dich, freu dich doch auf sie!" "Weißt du was, du hast Recht!", lächelte der Ziegenkönig etwas fröhlicher, "na dann... auf in die Schule!" "Nichts lieber als das – die letzten Stunden waren vielleicht... verrückt!" "Sieh's positiv, du hast es geschafft - heute kann es kaum schlimmer kommen!" --- "Und du bist dir ganz sicher?", fragte Applejack, "ich mein, ich habe noch nie..." "Glaub mir, es ist ein tolles Gefühl!" Sie zögerte: "Ich weiß nicht... das ist doch schon..." "Vertrau mir!", lachte ihr Gegenüber, "es wird dir gefallen, mit Sicherheit! Und ich werde zart sein, ich kann dir nachfühlen, wie es ist, wenn man nicht… so sein darf wie man möchte." Applejack war zwar noch etwas skeptisch, überwand sich dann aber: "Na gut... lass es uns probieren, es ist ja nichts dabei…" "Eben, nichts dabei… und nun… schließ deine Augen..." Sie tat es. Sie spürte, wie ihr Gegenüber sie berührte, ihr über Rücken, Brüste, Unterkörper fuhr... in ihr machte sich ein unbeschreiblich schönes Gefühl breit. Nie enden wollende Sekunden war sie wunschlos glücklich, sie überwand alle ihre Scheu und gab sich ihrem Gegenüber voll hin. Sie sank auf den Stuhl und ihr Gegenüber huschte hinter sie. Auf Wolke sieben schwebend bemerkte sie nicht wie es ihr blitzschnell Handschellen anlegte und ihr ruchartig ein Stück Panzertape über den Mund klebte: "So Applejack, jetzt ist Schluss mit lustig... oder besser, Ende der Fahnenstange!" Panisch wand sich das Bauernmädchen hin und her - was geschah hier?! "Du fragst dich wahrscheinlich, was das hier soll? Tja, du bist mir leider im Weg... und das ist schlecht für dich, denn ich hasse Konkurrenz... daher muss ich dafür sorgen, dass ich freie Bahn habe!" Applejacks Panik steigerte sich immer mehr, als sie merkte, dass ihr Gegenüber ihre Beine festhielt und auch diese fesselte, sie anschließend am Kragen ihrer Bluse packte und sie aus dem Zimmer schleifte. Ihre Hilferufe verklangen tonlos in der Dunkelheit der alten Bühnenvorhänge der Aula, hinter der sie sich befanden… ein Ruck und sie stürzte zu Boden, schlug sich die Nase auf und weinte vor Schmerzen. "Aber Applejack, du musst nicht gleich weinen, ich verspreche dir, dass es nicht allzu schmerzhaft für dich wird… dafür warst du zu wunderbar... aber mir leider im Weg... wie schade..." Etwas legte sich um ihren Hals und sie versuchte ein letztes Mal den Handfesseln zu entkommen, riss mit aller Kraft daran - plötzlich wurde sie nach vorne gestoßen und verlor den Boden unter den Füßen. Und das letzte, was sie spürte, war ein starker Ruck und ein lautes KNACK!!!. --- Auf Zehenspitzen schlichen sich Robert und Atlanas durch die Schule und erreichten ihren Klassenraum zehn Minuten zu spät… na immerhin! Die Tür stand sperrangelweit offen: "Wo sind die denn alle?!", fragte Atlanas verwirrt. "Keinen Plan...", meinte Robert, "wir müssten jetzt eigentlich Kunst haben..." Sein Freund dachte nach: "Hmmm... ich hab's! Die sind in der Galerie in der Aula!" "Stimmt! Jetzt wo du's sagst... also nix wie hin da!" Guten Mutes stürzten die beiden auf den großen Saal zu… Der Tag fängt ja echt gut an, freute sich Atlanas, und jetzt noch Fluttershy im Kurs und er würde perfekt sein! Wie man sich täuschen konnte... --- Außer Atem bremsten sie vor der verschlossenen Tür ab: "Höh, sollte die nicht offen sein?!" Robert wackelte am Türgriff: "Eigentlich ja ja, nur… hier ist zu!" "Und was jetzt? - Ich meine, die sind wahrscheinlich da drinnen und hören uns nicht..." Robert nahm das Schloss genauer unter die Lupe - Tatsache, abgeschlossen war nicht, nur der Schnapper war eingerastet. Kurzerhuf zog sein Taschenmesser aus der Hose und hebelte die Tür auf - Atlanas Blick sprach Bände: "Bist du eigentlich komplett bescheuert oder...?!" Doch sein Freund hörte ihm schon längst nicht mehr zu… er starrte in die Aula, direkt auf die Bühne. Atlanas klappte vor Schreck die Kinnlade herunter. Applejack hing knapp einen Meter über dem Holzboden. Und sie sah ziemlich tot aus. --- "Heilige Celestia!", keuchte der Ziegenkönig entsetzt, "das... w... was...?!" Atlanas war nicht instande etwas zu erwidern und kam auch nicht mehr zu Wort, weil sein Freund ihn unsanft aus der Halle schubste und die Tür zuknallte. Der Steinboden war schmerzhaft: "Aua - hey, was soll...?!" Robert hielt ihm seine Hand vor den Mund: "Psch, leise! Oder willst du, dass man uns entdeckt oder was?!" "Du… scheiße ja, ähm NEIN, bei Celestia, die würden denken WIR hätten…" "Genau das! Und deswegen schnell weg, bevor..." In diesem Moment schwang die Tür zu den Klassenräumen auf und ihre Klasse trat in die Vorhalle der Aula. Der Lehrer sah sie schief an: "Da seid ihr ja! Ich habe euch schon vermisst... na ja, gut, dann kommt mal mit, wir sehen uns heute die Kunstausstellung in der Aula an! " Nicht einmal Robert gelang es rechtzeitig noch dem vordersten Schüler den Schlüssel zu entreißen... Atlanas schloss seine Augen schon, bevor der erste Schrei das muntere Gequatsche der Klasse jäh beendete. --- Keine fünf Minuten später war die Polizei mit einem SEK und etlichen Spezialisten sowie einer Abordnung Sanitäter vor Ort, die den Tatort weiträumig absperrten und die geschockten Kinder ärztlich versorgte. Fotografen lichteten jeden Winkel der Aula ab, die Leute von der Spurensicherung suchten nach Fingerabdrücken und ähnlichem... der Mord verbreitete sich wie ein Lauffeuer durch die Schule und Atlanas verzog sich vom Krisenherd, konnten er und Robert doch nichts Gescheites ausrichten. Sein Freund war seit der Entdeckung der Bluttat spurlos verschwunden, Polizisten hatten ihn bereits misstrauisch befragt und durchsucht, doch ohne Erfolg - was ein Glück, dass sie nicht mit seinem Messer die Tür geknackt hatten... wo steckte der Knallkopf bloß?! An Unterricht war sowieso nicht mehr zu denken, weshalb der Pegasus beschloss einen Blick im Aufenthaltsraum vorbei zu werfen, wo sich vielleicht auch Fluttershy aufhielt. Fehlanzeige, sie und ihre Freundinnen waren bei Direktorin Celestia und unter der Obhut mehrerer Ärzte, die sich um die geschockten Mädchen kümmerten... na dann blieb nur noch ein Stadtbummel übrig. --- Eine Kirchturmuhr schlug halb acht und Atlanas fror, denn seine Jacke hing immer noch über ihrem Haken in der WG - endlich rollte die Tram der Linie 11 ein und brachte ihn die halbe Stunde nach Hause zu ihrer Bude. Kaum geklopft öffnete Robert die Tür und fragte etwas dumm: "Na, auch schon da?" "Kerl, du hast Nerven einfach abzuhauen! Die Polizei hat mich durchsucht und..." "Ja mich doch auch, und das wollte ich vermeiden - ist mir auch gelungen, und dann... ja, tschuldige, dass ich so einfach abgehauen bin!" "Schwamm drüber, ich bin ein bisschen durch die City gelatscht und war einen Kaffee trinken, falls dir das nichts ausmacht." "Nicht im geringsten - du sag mal, was hältst du von dem… ja, Mord?" "Hm, schwer zu sagen, ziemlich grausam finde ich… beim CPD (=Canterlot Police Department) habe ich sowas selten erlebt... aber ja, hier geht es etwas anders zu was Verbrechen angeht, schätze ich." "Geht es, die Menschen sind krasser - na ja egal, hast du Hunger? Den Rest können wir ja beim Essen bequatschen, oder?" "Gerne und habe ich - was kochst du?" "Ich hätte Nudeln im Angebot..." "Nehme ich, mit Tomatensoße!" "Einen Versuch ist's wert, oder?" "Klar!" "Na denn... viel Spaß beim Duschen und…" "... schwimm nicht zu weit raus, ja ja, mach ich nicht!" --- Am Tisch war die ersten zehn Minuten nur zufriedenes Mampfen zu hören, auch wenn Robert beim Kochen die Tomaten ausgegangen waren und er stattdessen Hackfleisch genommen hatte, sodass sie jetzt Bolognese aßen. Mit einem Stück Brot wischte Atlanas zufrieden seinen Teller leer und fragte dann: "Du Robert, glaubst du eigentlich, dass ein Schüler hinter dem Mord steckt?" "Ich glaube das nicht nur, ich halte das für höchst wahrscheinlich… die Kleine hat ihren Mörder gekannt, und sie hat ihn sehr wahrscheinlich nicht zufällig getroffen, da hinter der Aula!" "Stimmt, aber mich macht stutzig, dass sie ausgerechnet dort erhängt wurde… meinst du das wurde inszeniert?" "Schwer zu sagen, was würdest du als langjähriger Cop aus Erfahrung sagen?" "Eben da bin ich mir unschlüssig… wobei, das Seil war sehr tief eingeschnitten - wenn sie von da oben runtergestürzt wurde ist ihr Genick mit einem Schlag gebrochen... aber warum ausgerechnet da?!" "Vielleicht wirklich wegen der Show, zumal es klar war, dass Schüler die Aula aufsuchen würde, um sich die Kunstausstellung anzusehen... aber warum? Was ist das Motiv?" "Das frage ich mich auch... hm, na ja. Wie wäre es mit der Tagesschau?" "Gute Idee!" --- "Und nun MDR Aktuell: In Leipzig ist die seit gestern vermisste Vizedirektorin der Equestria High keine hundert Meter der Schule entfernt gefunden worden, sie wurde in die Universitätsklinik eingeliefert und befind sich auf dem stetigen Weg der Genesung. Zur gleichen Zeit entdeckten Schüler eine weibliche Leiche, die später als Mitschülerin identifiziert wurde, in der Aula - die Polizei ermittelt seitdem unermüdlich und bittet die Bevölkerung um Mithilfe bei der Suche nach verdächtigen Personen, die sich gegen zehn Uhr in der Nähe des Gebäudes aufgehalten haben." --- Der nächste Morgen kam schneller als Atlanas lieb war und er bekam kaum seine Augen auf, als der Wecker rasselte... wütend über das nervige Gebimmel knallte er den Störenfried gegen die Wand. Robert brummte was von "Da kann der arme Wecker nix für...", reckte sich ein letztes Mal, erhob sich von seiner Matratze und zog seinem Freund die Decke weg: "Aufstehen du Schinken, wir müssen zur Schule!" "Muss das sein?!" "Ja, ich bestehe leider drauf, und jetzt hab dich nicht so!" "Du bist doof, weißt du das?! Ich frag mich, wie Luna es mit dir aushält..." "... wir haben da unsere Prinzipien!" "Aha... toll." "Und jetzt raus aus der Kiste, wir müssen gleich los!" Murrend erhob sich Atlanas aus seinem Bett... half ja doch alles nix! --- Ihre Straßenbahn bekamen sie, doch ein Verkehrsunfall bremste sie kurz vor dem Connewitzer Kreuz wieder ab, sodass sie eine halbe Stunde zu spät zum Sportunterricht kamen. en Sportlehrer erkannten sie sofort wieder, es war der equestrianische Hauptmann der Palastgarde, Raph, auf dessen Posten Atlanas besonders scharf war. "Warum seid ihr zu spät?!" "Die Straßenbahn hat sich mit nem Laster angelegt...", erwiderte Robert gelassen, "da konnten wir nix für." "Mir wurscht, jeder Schüler hat pünktlich zu sein!", donnerte Raph erbost. "Tja, das nächste Mal versuche ich den Obstheini dazu zu bringen den Unfall woanders zu bauen..." Die Klasse kicherte und Raphs Kopf wurde rot: "ZUM SCHERZEN AUFGELEGT, WIE?! - TJA, DANN VIEL SPAß BEI 2000m-LAUF!!!" Die Schüler stöhnten und machten sich an der Startlinie bereit. Rainbow Dash stellte sich ganz nach vorne und Robert schob sich neben sie. "Ey, was willst du hier vorne?! Das ist der Platz für Schnelle!" "Dann stehe ich ja genau richtich!" "Das will ich sehen!" "Na dann viel Spaß beim meinen Staub schlucken!" "Träum weiter Neuer!" Der erwiderte nun nichts mehr und grinste nur… na das würde ihm noch früh genug vergehen! "Auf die Plätze... FERTIG... LOS!!!" Die Meute brach los. --- Rainbow holte alles aus sich raus, und trotzdem - Robert blieb stets zwei Meter vor ihr… und das völlig relaxed! "Na, watt nu?", wollte er wissen und schaltete auf seitlich um, "bin ich dir zu langsam oder halte ich das Tempo gut?" Verbissen legte die Sportlerin noch einen Zahn zu… es half nichts, der Kerl wurde immer schneller! UND DAS SO GANZ OHNE SICH GROß ANZUSTRENGEN, WAS HATTE DER GENOMMEN?! Auch der Sportlehrer war sichtlich beeindruckt, und auch wenn der Neue Rainbow den Sieg überließ, verlor er doch all seine Strenge und war Feuer und Flamme für die unglaubliche Leistung seines Schülers: "Bei Gott, ich hatte schon viele Talente hier auf meinem Platz, aber du - du bist der Wahnsinn! Woher hast du das schnelle Laufen? Training? Schon immer?!" "Kann ich einfach!", war die schelmische Antwort, "nein Spaß, das ist reine Übungssache, schätze ich - also, ich mache das so..." Die Ablenkung kam Atlanas gerade recht… vorsichtig näherte er sich Fluttershy und ihren Freundinnen, von denen nur Pinkie fehlte - die Mädchen mussten gestern die Hölle durchgemacht hatten, wenn nicht noch mehr... "Hey…", begann er vorsichtig und Fluttershy erschrak erwartungsgemäß, "hey, keine Angst, ich bin es, Atlanas!" "Hallo! Du... ich... ich... huch!" "Fluttershy, das ist ein Junge, die beißen nicht!", rang sich Twilight ein Lächeln ab, "und wenn er so freundlich ist..." Sie signalisierte Atlanas mit einem wachen Augenzwinkern ein "Okay!" und ließ ihn mit seiner Angebeteten alleine, Rarity folgte ihr zu Dash und quatschte mit ihr, sie steuerte auf Robert zu und zog ihn von Raph weg hinter die Tribüne: "Und, habt ihr schon etwas herausbekommen?" "Ich fürchte nein, sorry, wir sind gestern nicht weiter als eine Theorie gekommen..." "Das ist immerhin schon einmal etwas - ich verlasse mich auf euch, Celestia tut es!" "Ich weiß, und… es tut mir so leid für dich und deine Freundinnen..." "Danke, das ist nett... und bringt Applejack leider nicht zurück." "Entschuldigung, ich wollte nicht..." "Passt schon, haltet die Ohren steif!" "Machen wir - bis dann!" "Bis bald, und findet dieses Schwein!" "Das werden wir!" --- Atlanas war mit Fluttershy verschwunden, weshalb sich der Ziegenkönig voll und ganz dem nächsten Unterricht, Mathe, widmen konnte... na ja, im Papierfliegerbasteln war er noch nie schlecht gewesen und trieb dies so weit, bis ihn die wütende Lehrerin an die Tafel orderte und eine besonders knifflige Aufgabe stellte - er brauchte genau dreiundhalb Minuten und die volle Doppeltafel. --- Twilight hatte eine doppelte Freistunde und hätte diese eigentlich in der Bücherei eingegraben in Menschenbüchern verbracht, aber eine Schülerin benötigte ihre Hilfe im Computerraum... und da es ausgerechnet sie war, konnte sie schlecht nein sagen... Celestia hatte ihr dieses Versprechen abgenommen, so schlecht ihre Vergangenheit auch gewesen sein mochte, umso besser sollte sie die Zukunft gestalten. Wenn das der Schlüssel zur Freundschaft war, bitte…, murmelte die Equestrianerin resigniert vor sich hin, aber ja, meinetwegen! Die Tür stand bereits offen, das Mädchen erwartete sie schon: "Twilight! Wie schön, dass du kommen konntest, ich weiß wirklich nicht mehr weiter hier!" "Hi... na, wo brennt es denn heute?" "Hier!", ihre Partnerin deutete auf einen aufgeschraubten Rechner, "hier klemmt's - irgendwas hat die Festplatte, weshalb sie nicht mehr funktioniert… ich schätze das liegt an den Kabeln oder so..." "Eigenartig, aber ich schau mal...", brummte Twilight und entnahm den Prozessor, "also hier scheint alles vollkommen in Ordnung zu sein, ich wüsste nicht was..." In diesem Moment wurde sie am Hals nach hinten gerissen - etwas hatte sich um ihren Hals und schnürte ihn zu! Verzweifelt versuchte sie zu schreien, doch kein Ton entwich ihren gequetschten Stimmbändern. Unter höllischen Schmerzen warf sie sich nach hinten, bäumte sich auf, schüttelte sich wild - es half nichts, sie ließ kein bisschen locker. Wie hatte sie nur so naiv sein können?! Bevor sie die Besinnung verlor hörte sie dieses böse Lachen: "Du standest mir schon viel zu lange im Weg, Twilight Sparkle! Pech für dich! Nun wirst du Applejack schneller wiedersehen als dir lieb ist... grüß sie von mir!" Und das letzte, was sie spürte, war, wie sie hochgezogen wurde. --- Twilights Mörder besah sein Werk… ein paar Sekunden noch und sie würde… Die Tür flog auf und Pinkie hüpfte herein: "Twiiiight, ich habe..." Der Satz blieb dem Partygirl im Halse stecken - noch bevor der Mörder die Gelegenheit hatte sie zum Schweigen zu bringen entfuhr ihr ein wahnsinniger Angstschrei, der ihn binnen Sekunden verjagte. --- Roberts Ohren standen aufrecht, der grelle Ton hallte in seinem Schädel dumpf wieder. "Was war das?!", fragte die Lehrerin erschrocken, "war… war das einer von euch?" Kopfgeschüttel im Raum, mehrere Schüler schüttelten energisch die Köpfe: "Das kam vom Flur!" "Ich gehe mal nachsehen!", beschloss der Neue und war ehe-was-kannste raus aus dem Raum, mit wenigen schnellen Schritten den Gang hinunter und bei Pinkie, die leichenblass gegen eine Reihe Spinde gesunken war: "Pinkie, hast du so geschr... HEILIGE ARRIVA!!!" Sein Taschenmesser fand unwillkürlich den Weg in seine Hand, die große Klinge fuhr aus, wirbelte in Bruchteilen von Sekunden durch die Luft und durchtrennte das Seil wie ein Stück Butter. Noch bevor der leblose Körper Twilights auf den Boden aufschlug fing der Ziegenkönig sie mit ausgebreiteten Armen auf, schob sie hektisch auf den Tisch und führte mechanisch die Wiederbelebungsmaßnahmen durch, Herzdruckmassage und Mund-zu-Mund-Beatmung. Hinter ihm trafen die anderen Schüler ein und hielten sich vor Entsetzen die Hände vor die Münder, etliche Mädchen hyperventilierten, zwei herbeigeeilte Lehrer hielten sie mit aller Kraft unter Kontrolle. Quälende Sekunden ohne ein Lebzeichen verstrichen, Robert floss der Schweiß in Strömen das Gesicht hinunter... endlich, ein Atemzug, Puls, schwach aber da! Puh, das war haarscharf gewesen! --- "LASST MICH DURCH, ICH BIN AUSGEBILDET IN ERSTE HILFE!!!", dröhnte eine laute Stimme über das Geschrei der Jugendlichen hinweg und Discord kämpfte sich die Rettungsgasse frei, "AUS DEM WEG, ICH..." "Hier ist alles unter Kontrolle, danke trotzdem...", keuchte Robert erleichtert und sank auf einen der Stühle, "oh man, ich dachte schon sie..." "Lass mich sehen!", pflaumte der Hausmeister unwirsch und prüfte Twilights Zustand, "tatsächlich… du hast ganze Arbeit geleistet, danke... wie hast du sie gefunden?" "Ihre... ihre Freundin hat geschrien... ich... ich hatte Mathe... und... habe nur nachgesehen..." "Gut, das genügt, ich gebe das so weiter - und tausend Dank dir, noch eine Tote wäre der Untergang gewesen!" "Keine... Ursache... das... ist ja... auch meine... Pflicht..." "Wie bitte?" "Ähm... nichts." --- Weit weg von dem ganzen Trubel waren Atlanas und Fluttershy in einer Putzkammer verschwunden und hatten es sich dort bequem gemacht - das Mädchen hatte seine anfängliche Scheu völlig verloren und kicherte nun unentwegt über die Witze und Schmeicheleien ihres neuen Freundes: "Oh Atlanas, du bist so süß zu mir, das… das war noch keiner zu mir!" "Für dich bin ich ein ganz Lieber, meine Liebste!", lächelte er und ergriff ihre Hand, "für dich würde ich so vieles... Fluttershy... ich... ich..." "Du...?" "Ich... ich habe dich sehr gerne..." "Oh Atlanas..." "... ich glaube, ich habe mich… in dich verliebt..." "Oh wie süß!" "Und du, liebst du mich auch?" "Ich… ich glaube schon... du bist... etwas ganz besonderes... ein außergewöhnlicher Junge... einen, wie ich ihn mir immer gewünscht habe! Und jetzt bist du da!" "Oh Fluttershy, du..." Sie legte ihm einen Finger auf die Lippen: "Du brauchst jetzt nichts mehr zu sagen, du… ich glaube, wir müssen uns jetzt küssen, oder?" "Wir müssen nicht, nur wenn du möchtest..." "Ich möchte, nein, ich will!" Und sie taten es. Sekunden der vollkommenen Liebe schwebten sie über allen Wolken, höher als die höchsten Flugzeuge fliegen könnten, höher als die Satelliten im Weltall, süßer als der beste Honig dieser Welt... es war der siebte Himmel. Atlanas schwor sich, sie nie wieder loszulassen, nie herzugeben, immer innig zu lieben, ihr jeden Wunsch von den Augen abzulesen, sie zu… Die Tür wurde aufgerissen und ein Mädchen stürzte wilde Flüche in ihr Handy brüllend hinein: "SO EINE VERDAMMTE SCHEIßE!!! WIR MÜSSEN SOFORT WEG HIER, TREFFPUNKT BRIFA, JA, ALLE VERFÜGBAREN..." Sie stoppte, das Mobiltelefon fiel ihr aus der Hand, ihre langen Haare fielen bis zu ihren Hüften herab… wow, was eine Erscheinung, diese Sunset Shimmer!, pfiff Atlanas Kopf herausfordernd, na, wäre die denn... Vom Engel zum Teufel: "HÄNDE HOCH, ABER EIN BISSCHEN PLÖTZLICH!!!" Fluttershy erschrak heftig und versteckte sich hinter Atlanas, dessen Augen sich beim Blick in die Mündung einer Pistole ebenfalls geweitet hatten - was war hier los?! "Ich… wir verstehen nicht..." "BRAUCHT IHR AUCH GAR NICHT, NA LOS AUFSTEHEN UND DIE HÄNDE ÜBER DEN KOPF, DANN LANGSAM ZUM FENSTER HIN UND RAUS AUF DIE FEUERLEITER, UND WEHE EINER VON EUCH MACHT MÄTZCHEN, DEM BLASE ICH EIN LOCH IN DIE STIRN!!!" Das war kein Spaß mehr!, realisierte der Pegasus erschrocken und drückte seine Freundin fest an sichh, verdammt, war Sunset etwa...?! "Hast... hast DU...?!" "BEWEGT EUCH, SONST KNALLTS!!!", schrie das Mädchen mit hochrotem Kopf bebend vor Zorn und jagte eine Kugel demonstrativ in die Decke, "EURE LETZTE CHANCE, SONST SEID IHR TOT!!!" "Fluttershy, wir müssen tun was sie sagt, bitte komm, ich will nicht sterben!" Zögernd erhob sich das schüchterne Mädchen und schob sich im Schutze ihres Freundes langsam mit ihm, immer vor dem gefährlich zitternden Lauf der Pistole her - verfluchter Mist, und Robert wusste nicht wo er war! --- Der lag zur gleichen Zeit leicht benommen auf einer alten Couch und fühlte sich elend… Flash Sentury hatte Twilight geküsst, und just da war sie erwacht - dass jetzt alle ihn für die Rettung seiner Freundin anhimmelten war kein Wunder, und Discord würde den Teufel tun und das Gegenteil behaupten… hach ja, wie schön unfair das Leben sein konnte! Das Rotorengeräusch eines Helikopters schob diese Gedanken in den Hintergrund - einen Moment mal, war das nicht der selbe Lärm wie der eines startenden Ziegenkampfhelis? Ihn hielt nichts mehr im Krankenzimmer, zwei Stockwerke raste er hinauf, das Rauschen wurde lauter… es kam vom Dach! Eine innenliegende Leiter zu einer Luke erklomm er, stemmte den Deckel auf und war mit einem Satz auf dem Dach, wo er seinen Augen nicht trauen konnte: Ein russischer Kampfhubschrauber röhrte da vor ihm, und soeben zerrten mehrere Typen Atlanas und Fluttershy hinein! "HALT, STEHENBLEIBEN!!!" "ABHEBEN, ABHEBEN!!!", hielt eine weibliche Stimme dagegen und die fliegende Festung erhob sich in die Luft, drei der Gorillas nahmen Robert unter Beschuss, der den Kugeln waghalsig auswich und am Ende des Daches zum Sprung ansetzte, die Arme weit nach vorne ausstreckte und... das Rad touchierte, es nicht zu fassen bekam und wie ein Stein in Richtung Boden segelte. Ganz schön dumm ohne Flügel..., fand er noch, bevor er aufschlug. --- Ein lautes KLIRR! folgte... so kommt man also in den Himmel, folgerten seine Gedanken ganz von alleine, na ja, ist doch gar nicht mal so schlecht hier! Edle Einrichtung, altes Holz, erlesene Möbelstücke und... "Ha... hallo? Wer... wer ist da?" Luna? "Luna... Schatz... ich bin... im Himmel..." "Luna''schatz''?!" Benommen richtete der Ziegenkönig sich auf… und fand sich im Rektorinnenbüro wieder! Ohoh... "Ähm, ich meinte... ach egal, mein bester Freund wurde soeben entführt und ich muss ihn retten, also bliebt keine Zeit zum ausführliche Gespräche führen!" "Ich verstehe immer noch nicht was..." "Ganz einfach Vizedirektorin - Atlanas, entführt, Fluttershy mit ihm, ich muss... wo ist Eure Schwester?" "Ich… ich weiß es nicht, ich suche sie schon seit dem... Mordanschlag... aber... du..." "Ich versichere Euch, dass weder ich noch mein Freund etwas damit zu tun haben!", stellte Robert klar und war schon im Begriff das Büro zu verlassen, "ach und ja..." "J... ja?" "Nehmt das alles nicht so schwer, ich finde den Mörder noch heute... und außerdem wollte ich noch sagen, dass ich Euch sehr attraktiv finde!" Damit verschwand er und ließ eine Luna zurück, die nicht ganz wusste wie ihr geschehen war. --- Der Helikopter flog gen Süden, was die Ortung von Atlanas Funkempfänger verriet - Robert folgte seinem Freund stilecht per Straßenbahn und dann per Regionalbahn, bis sich der rote Punkt auf seiner interaktiven Karte nicht mehr bewegte. Neukiritzsch!, dämmerte es dem Ziegenkönig, im Land der Tagebaue also... kein schlechter Ort für ein Versteck! Vom Bahnhof aus hielt er sich in westlicher Richtung, erreichte bald das Ortsende und schlug sich den letzten Kilometer durch dichten Birkenwald, bis er die stillgelegte Brikettfabrik, neben der auch der Helikopter abgestellt worden war, erreichte. Überall standen Wachposten mit Maschinenpistolen herum, was ihm nur gelegen kam - zwei, die mehr mit ihren Handys als dem Observieren der Umgebung beschäftigt waren kämpfte er ohne Aufsehen der anderen nieder und bemächtigte sich ihrer Waffen, hängte sich einen Granatengürtel um und pirschte sich an die alten Hallen heran, durch deren löchrige Fensterscheiben der Wind pfiff. Durch ein angelehntes Tor betrat er das Gebäude, alles voller längst verrotteter Maschinen, aber kein Atlanas. Lautlos huschte er herum, bis ihm ein schwacher Lichtschein unter einer geschlossenen Tür ins Auge fiel - da musste sein Freund gefangen sein! Ein Tritt, der Schlag flog auf - seine MP erfasste zwei Kerle, die Atlanas und Fluttershy vor sich knien hatten... mit Panzertape über den Mündern und Pistolen an den Schläfen! "Lass die Waffe fallen, Ziegenkönig, und deinen Freunden wird nichts geschehen... und ihr auch nicht!", lachte es aus der Dunkelheit. "Zeig dich, Sunset Shimmer!" "Wie du willst..." Und das Mädchen mit den gelb-roten Haaren schob sich ins Licht - und vor sich auf dem alten Bürostuhl des Vorarbeiters Direktorin Celestia, deren Hände an die Lehnen gefesselt waren… die Pistole, die Sunset ihr an die Schläfe drückte, ließ Robert schlucken. --- "Leg deine Waffe weg, oder sie sind tot, alle drei!" Widerstrebend gehorchte er, mit einem lauten Kling! '' fiel die Waffe auf den Boden. "Sehr schön... und jetzt schnappt ihn euch!" Aus der Maschinenhalle kamen Gorillas angestürmt und stürzten sich auf Robert, fesselten ihn brutal und rissen ihn auf Augenhöhe seiner unheimlichen Kontrahentin. "Weißt du...", lachte Sunset Shimmer, "du bist wahrlich ein Held... ein Maulheld! Kommst hier rein, ohne alles, und bist dann noch so dumm mir deine Waffe zu schenken... liebreizend, aber so kommt man nicht weit!" "Warum hast du meine Freunde als Geiseln genommen?", fragte er ohne Ärger in der Stimme, "oder ist es nur Rache an Celestia?" "Woher...", stotterte sie verblüfft, fing sich aber sofort wieder und lachte: "Ja, du hast recht... es geht mir nur um Rache... weißt du, ich war die beste, angesehenste und begehrteste Schülerin der Equestria High, und kaum kommt diese Twilight daher, dreht sich alles nur noch um sie und ihre Freundinnen!!!" "Lass mich raten, du warst vorher Schülersprecherin?" "Richtig, du bist ganz schön schlau... hättest mit Twilight gehen sollen... sie stand auf Wissens-Freaks wie dich... na ja, auch egal, jedenfalls habe ich sie aus der Bahn geräumt, und zwar so, dass ich nun wieder die Nummer eins an der Equestria High sein werde!" "Twilight hat überlebt." "Mag sein, aber ich habe sie das Fürchten gelehrt - und ohne Applejack sind die Elemente der Harmonie machtlos gegen mich!" "Du hast damit mehr als nur eine Freundschaft zerstört, das ist dir bewusst?" "Oh ja, und ich werde noch viel mehr zerstören heute Abend… wie zum Beispiel Euch, wertgeschätzte Direktorin Celestia…", sie strich Celestia durch das Gesicht, die sich mit aller Kraft gegen ihre Fesseln sträubte, die sie auf dem Stuhl hielten, "ach wisst Ihr, Ihr müsstet doch wissen, wie ich reagiere... nur warum habt ihr mir das angetan?! - Aber das ist mir jetzt auch egal... versucht Euch gar nicht bei mir zu entschuldigen, spart Euch die Kraft, es ist mir vollkommen egal!" Sie entsicherte die Waffe. Celestia warf sich mit aller Kraft gegen ihre Fesseln, doch sie hatte keine Chance… ihr Gegenüber grinste diabolisch. --- Doch Robert behielt all seine eisgekühlten Nerven: "Was glaubst du, wie blöd bin ich?" "Ziemlich, wieso?!" "Dann drück ab...", grinste er. Celestia starrte ihn entsetzt an und versuchte zu schreien, doch das Panzertape ließ nichts durch. "Drück ab...", meinte er seelenruhig. Sunset Shimmer drückte ab. Doch es machte nur *Klick*, keine Kugel kam aus dem Lauf. Sie starrte zuerst die Waffe und dann Robert an, dessen Grinsen immer breiter wurde: "Wie du weißt gibt es Portale zwischen den Dimensionen, durch die Objekte und Lebewesen durch die Galaxien reisen können..." "Na und?! Das Portal auf dem Schulhof wurde unschädlich gemacht!" "Ja, ''das auf dem Schulhof..." Sie glotzte ihn verständnislos an. "Es gibt da noch ein paar mehr..." In diesem Moment explodierte etwas in der Maschinenhalle. --- Metallsplitter und Steine prasselten auf die Gorillas herab, die in helle Panik ausbrachen und statt ihre Gefangenen zu bewachen lieber die Flucht zu ergreifen versuchten, was Robert als Erster ausnutzte und sich eines Kampfmessers bemächtigte, damit seine Fesseln zerschnitt und zwei der Männer mit einem Hieb ausschaltete. Auch Atlanas hatte bemerkt, dass dies nun das geheime Zeichen gewesen sein musste, warf sich nach vorne und hebelte mit seinem rechten Bein einen seiner Bewacher aus, der schreiend in den anderen krachte und mit seinem Kumpanen zu Boden ging. Zwei Kopfnüsse von Robert, der eines der Gewehre packte und den Kolben Sunset Shimmer ins Gesicht donnerte, die es mit voller Wucht zurück in einen der staubigen Schränke schleuderte. Zwei Schnitte und die Schuldirektorin war frei, einen weiteren vorsichtigen, Fluttershys Arme schlagen sich Schutz suchend um ihn, ein weiterer und Atlanas konnte aufatmen… fast. Als er erst Fluttershy und dann sich den Knebel vorsichtig ablöste, grinste er ihren Retter blöd an: "Du hattest Recht, vollkommen Recht!" "Wobei denn?" "Bei dir geht es einfach nicht ohne KA-BUMM ''!" "Habe ich das behauptet?!" "Ja?" "Oh... ich glaube, an dem Tag habe ich zu viel getrunken!" "Ähäm...", räusperte sich Celestia, "ich will ja nicht unhöflich sein, ABER WAS ZUM HENKER GEHT HIER VOR?!" "Prinzes... ähm, Schuldirektorin, das zu erklären dürfte etwas dauern... deshalb schlage ich vor, wir bringen euch zuerst hier raus und reden dann!" Sie guckte Robert an wie eine Kuh, die es donnern hört, und erwiderte dann zögernd: "Okay... gut, aber..." "Nix aber, und jetzt raus hier, bevor die Fabrik hier zusammenkracht! Und ich kümmere mich um..." Doch als er zu Sunset Shimmer umdrehte, sah er sie sich sich durch eine Seitentür davonstehlen: "Hey, stehenbleiben!!!" Keine Reaktion, der Ziegenkönig wandte sich an Atlanas: "Bring Celestia und deine Holde hier raus, geht zu den Ziegen und dann begleitet sie nach Equestria! Ich kümmere mich um Sunset!" "Ich lass dich nicht schon wieder alleine!" "Entweder mich oder Fluttershy, such's dir aus!" Atlanas nickte verstehen, nahm seine Freundin und die Direktorin nd zog durch ein Loch in der Wand nach draußen. Robert drehte sich um und rannte hinter Sunset Shimmer her. --- Atlanas stolperte über ein herumliegendes Trümmerteil, fing sich ab und half Fluttershy zurück auf die Beine: "Alles ok…?" "J... ja, d... danke Atlanas..." Ein Blick in die Runde genügte - die Ziegen hatten echt an alles gedacht! Mindestens zwei Flammenwerfer, dazu drei MG 42 und ein Haufen anderer Waffen gegen ein paar dagegen fast schon lächerlich wirkende Sturmgewehre und Pistolen… Celestia rührte sich nicht vom Fleck: "Was zum...?!" "Ganz ruhig... kommt, gleich sind wir in Sicherheit...", beruhigte Atlanas die Schuldirektorin, "Ihr werdet es früh genug verstehen!" "Aber wieso...?!" "Ihr werdet alles erfahren, zur rechten Zeit..." Eine Ziege mit Bazooka auf der Schulter stürmte auf sie zu, woraufhin die beiden Menschen panisch einen Schritt zurück wichen, doch das Ungetüm mit Hörnern bremste kurz vor ihnen ab und salutierte höflich: "Atlanas, melde den Angriff bislang für erfolgreich, Prinzessin, kommen Sie, ich bringe sie hier raus!" Jetzt guckte Celestia so dämlich drein, dass sich Atlanas schon zusammenreißen musste, um nicht laut zu kichern! "Kommen Sie... kommen Sie!", rief die Ziege und führte die drei zu einem Portal, das im Schutz der Bäume stand, nahm Anlauf und war mit einem Satz verschwunden. "Direktorin, jetzt Ihr... bei meiner Ehre als Soldat, Euch wird nicht das Geringste passieren, hier schon eher!" Die Frau kaute auf ihrer Lippe herum… aber was machte es jetzt noch, hier schein so einiges sowieso nicht mit rechten Dingen zuzugehen! Also fasste sie sich ein Herz und trat in den Strudel der Welten ein. "Fluttershy?" Sie zitterte: "Atlanas, was ist das?!" "Ein Dimensionsportal, mit dem wir in meine Welt reisen können... es sei denn, du möchtest nicht." "Ich... ich habe Angst..." "Das ist nicht schlimm, vertrau mir!" "Ich... ich will nicht!" "Hm... soll ich dich vielleicht nach Hause bringen und dir auf dem Weg alles erzählen?" "Das... das würdest du tun? Für mich?" "Na klar, ich liebe dich doch, Dimension hin oder her!" "Dann... lass uns weg von hier, bitte! Hier ist es zu gefährlich!" "Gut, komm mit!" Sie rannten Hand in Hand bis zum Waldrand - endlich außer Gefahr! --- Robert hetzte über den langen Gang, an dessen Ende Sunset Shimmer gerade nach rechts abbog, beschleunigte seinen Lauf und... plötzlich traten zwei Gorillas mit erhobenen Gewehren aus der Dunkelheit. In Angesicht der Kalaschnikows versuchte der Ziegenkönig eine Vollbremsung, was ihm misslang… und keine Deckung im ganzen Flur, fuck verdammt! Der rechte der beiden lachte und legte auf ihn an. In diesem Moment sprengte eine Rakete die Wand links von ihnen weg, zerriss Männer und Waffen, brach durch die nächste Mauer und detonierte zwei Räume weiter in einem hellen Feuerball. Keine üble Abkürzung!, stellte er grinsend fest und nahm die paar Meter durch die verwüsteten Toiletten hinaus in die frische Abendluft. thumb|320px Die Sonne stand tief und blendete ihn, grell aufwirbelnder Staub trübte seine Sicht, es dauerte ein paar Momente, bis er sich an die neuen Lichtverhältnisse gewöhnt hatte und auch sein Ziel wieder vor Augen hatte - Sunset Shimmer, die gerade dabei war, auf das Schaufelrad eines stillstehenden Schaufelradbaggers zu klettern. Er folgte ihr, sprang seinerseits an eine der gigantischen Schaufeln und erklomm sie, eine nach der anderen. Oben angekommen flüchtete das Mädchen schon über den Metallsteg links neben dem Förderband und hatte beträchtlichen Vorsprung errungen... na das konnte ja heiter werden! Er setzte sich an ihre Verfolgung. --- Unterdessen waren die Verteidiger der Fabrik von drei Seiten eingekesselt, die vierte war der Tagebau. Die Ziegen hatte den Auftrag "Klar Schiff zu machen!" von ihrem König erhalten und akzeptierten nur eine Kapitulation, was für die Männer absolut nicht infrage kam. Zwei von ihnen hatten einen Haufen Briketts mit Benzin übergossen, um mit dem stechenden Qualm die Angreifer zu vertreiben, dabei jedoch übersehen, dass sich die hochbrennbare Flüssigkeit weiter über den Boden verteilte als ihnen lieb war. "Nicht anzünden, das gibt...!" Sein Kamerad hatte nicht mehr die Kraft zu antworten, eine Kugel hatte seine Stirn durchschlagen… mit dem brennenden Feuerzeug in der Hand kippte er mitten in den Haufen und entzündete ihn in einer hellgelben Feuerwalze, die das Innere der Fabrik in Bruchteilen von Sekunden in die Hölle auf Erden verwandelte. Die Ziegen gingen auf Distanz, die Flammen fraßen alles in ihrem Weg... insbesondere Sunsets Leute... es blieben ihnen nur Gnadenschüsse, die das Leiden der lebenden Fackeln beendeten. --- Robert raste derweil über den Schaufelradbagger, doch nicht über den Metallsteg, sondern über das Förderband zum Braunkohletransport und holte auf. Sunset Shimmer blickte sich immer wieder hektisch nach ihm um und merkte, dass er schneller als sie war… scheiße, der durfte sie nicht kriegen! Sie erreichte die Steuerzentrale, hastete hinein, knallte die Tür zu und drückte wahllos auf ein paar Knöpfe und Schalter, von welchen dummerweise auch einer das Förderband beschleunigte! Dazu sprang die Beleuchtung des Kolosses an und er setzte sich nach rechts in Bewegung. Hektisch versuchte sie das Monstrum wieder anzuhalten, doch da hatte Robert sie eingeholt und schlug mit einem Spaten gegen die Panzerglasscheiben, die erste Risse bekamen! Sunset öffnete das Fenster zur Front hin, nahm Anlauf und segelte mit Leichtigkeit hinaus, grazil setzte sie auf Stahlträger über dem Führerhaus auf und hangelte sich weiter nach oben bis zum nächsten Steg, auf dem sie zu rennen begann. Über eine Leiter erreichte sie eine höhere Ebene und lief in Richtung der Verladeanlage. Ein hastiger Schulterblick und sie stoppte… Robert folgte ihr nicht mehr! Erleichtert blieb sie für einen kurzen Moment stehen und atmete durch… Sunset, du hast ihn abgehängt, du bist… ein Schlag traf sie von links, die Wucht warf sie gegen das Geländer - er war von unten gekommen und hatte sie perfekt ausgetrickst, das Schwein! Mit schmerzverzerrtem Gesicht verpasste sie ihm einen Kinnhaken, welcher ihn nicht sonderlich beeindruckte... er legte den Kopf schief und sah sie an, dann kam die Retour wie eine Dampfwalze in ihren Magen. Sie keuchte, fing sich wieder und trat ihm in die Seite, drehte sich um und rannte zu einer Feuerleiter, umfasste die Holme und rutschte hinunter. Der Ziegenkönig folgte ihr wutschnaubend. --- Der Ziegenbock war mit drei Sätzen bei seinen kämpfenden Ziegen, die in das Feuer starrten, das endgültig niemanden mehr verschonte: "WO IST ROBERT?!" "Hinter Sunset Shimmer her!", berichtete eine Ziege, "aber wir kommen da nicht durch, zumal ständige Explosionsgefahr best..." '''KA-WUMM!!!' --- Sunset bekam eine Schaufel zu fassen und hieb damit nach Robert, den das Blatt am linken Arm streifte und einen blutigen Schnitt hinein riss. Die Wucht warf ihn zu Boden, doch bevor sie ihm das Werkzeug über den Kopf ziehen konnte rollte er sich blitzschnell aus dem Gefahrenbereich und hielt sich die schmerzende Wunde. Seine Kontrahentin lachte: "Und das soll nun der große Held sein?! – Erbärmlich, kann sich nicht mal gegen eine Stute verteidigen!" Unter seinem T-Shirt zeichneten sich die Umrisse eines langen Gegenstandes ab, den er jetzt hervorzog - eines Dönerspießes! "Ich versohle Stuten tatsächlich ungern den Hintern, aber bei dir werde ich meine Freude dran haben!" Sie parierte den Stich und versuchte ihrerseits einen Treffer zu setzen, er blockte mit Leichtigkeit und trat einen Angriffsschritt nach vorne, Sunset kam hinter den Trick und hielt seine Klinge, ließ sich unerwartete nach hinten fallen und duckte sich unter einem Stahlträger hinweg hin zum Förderband, sprang auf und ratterte davon. Die wummernde Gummirutsche war ihm ein lästiges Hindernis, er nach Anlauf und stand auf dem Geländer, der Schwung gab ihm Saft, schneller als das Förderband raste er das Heck des Baggers hinab, Sunset immer näher. In voller Fahrt peilte er eine Lücke zwischen zwei Streben an und hechtete hindurch, krachte in seine Gegnerin und rutschte über sie hinweg und landete hart mit einem BUFF! in der Kohle. Sunset Shimmer rappelte sofort wieder auf stürzte sich mit wild entschlossenem Bilck auf ihn, ihre Waffen verhakten sich, beide drückten mit aller Kraft gegen den Feind. "Du kannst mich niemals besiegen!", zischte das Mädchen, "meine Männer werden deine Ziegen inzwischen vernichtet haben!" In diesem Moment explodierte die Fabrik, ein gigantischer Feuerball schoss gen Himmel und beleuchtete die ganze Umgebung... das Feuer griff auf den Wald über, die trockenen Bäume entzündeten sich wie Zunder. Es war keine Frage, dass Sunsets Leute tot sein mussten - Roberts Gegnerin verlor das letzte bisschen Beherrschung: "DU HAST ALLES VERNICHTET, WAS MIT ETWAS BEDEUTET HAT!!!" Wie wild schlug sie immer wieder auf ihren Kontrahenten ein, der nicht mehr vom Boden kam, sie ließ ihm keinen Hufbreit Chance und erwischte ihn an der Hand. Eine Welle brutalster Schmerzen überrollte ihn, er schrie vor Schmerz laut auf und versuchte von ihr weg zu krabbeln, doch sie schlug ihm in die Seite und hob die Schlaufel zum finalen Schlag über ihm: "NUN SOLLST DU VERRECKEN, SO WIE DU ES VERDIENT HAST!!!" "Nein… du hast dein Leben selbst zerstört... indem du die Morde begangen hast!", rief der Ziegenkönig verächtich, "du bist selbst an deiner Misere schuld!" "Niemals! Twilight stand mir im Weg, sie musste weg!" "Niemand stand dir im Weg, DU standest dir SELBST im Weg!" "Und wenn schon, jetzt stehst du mir im Weg!" "Das ist mir klar, aber bevor du mich tötest, beantworte mir eine Frage: Warum hast du Applejack ermordet?" "Warum?!", lachte sie schallend, "weil ich wütend war, dass mir jemand die Tour mit Luna vermasselt hat!" "Ach guck an - das waren übrigens Atlanas und ich! Hätte mir ja gleich denken können, dass du Cornelius schöne Augen gemacht hast und der Depp dir auf's Wort gehorcht hat!" Sie sah ihn überrascht an, fing sich aber sofort wieder und lachte: "Stimmt... das war ein Kinderspiel! Der Trottel hat das einfach so gemacht... einfach so einen Mord ausführen... das braucht schon eine Menge Idiotie!" "Daraus ist nichts geworden, ich habe ihn selbst erschossen und Luna... aber WIESO Luna?! Das hat doch keinen..." "... Sinn?! Doch, damit wollte ich mich Celestia rächen, weil sie Twilight jetzt über alles liebt... Cornelius wollte sowieso mit Luna abrechnen, und ich auch, weil sie mich verdonnert hat, die Eingangshalle wieder aufzubauen... so traf eins das andere!" "Schlau ausgedacht, vor allem, weil du dann alle Morde Cornelius in die Schuhe schieben wolltest!" "Richtig... du bist gar nicht so dumm, wie du aussiehst... das hätte was werden können mit uns beiden... aber jetzt... tja, schade drum, also sprich dein letztes Wort!" Sie holte aus. In diesem Moment war das Förderband zu Ende und die Kohle fiel in den gigantischen Kohlebrecher. Robert hielt sich im letzten Moment an einem herausragenden Stahlträger fest, doch Sunset Shimmer fand keinen Halt und stürzte schreiend mitten in die riesige Metallmühle. Dem Brecher war der Mensch auch egal und so tat er das, wofür man ihn gebaut hatte: Er zerbrach die Kohle - und das Mädchen dazu. Entsetzt sah Robert, wie sie zwischen den riesigen Metallwalzen verschwand und sie sich rot färbten. Blutrot. Sunset Shimmer war tot. --- Mit seinem unverletzten Arm zog sich Robert auf die Metallplattform neben dem Ende des Baggers und starrte verunsichert in den Kohlebrecher… das war's also... mist!, fluchte er innerlich, ich wollte sie lebend! - Aber egal... dafür lebst du... Erst die Sirenen der Polizei und Feuerwehr rissen ihn wieder aus seinen Gedanken - DIE POLIZEI!!! Verflucht, nicht auch noch die! - Ich muss hier weg! Er raste los, rutschte zwei Leitern hinunter und gelangte so zur Verladeeinrichtung, die normalerweise die zerhackte Kohle in die Eisenbahnwaggons schüttete… da schossen die ersten Polizeibusse die Rampe in den Tagebau hinunter und geradewegs auf ihn zu. Ihm war bewusst, dass hier Endstation war. Mechanisch legte er seine Hände auf den Handlauf und ergab sich seinem Schicksal… die Busse und Autos bremsten und SEK-Männer sprangen heraus, eine Megafonstimme brüllte: "BLEIBEN SIE MIT ERHOBENEN HÄNDEN STEHEN!" Er hob die Hände und dachte an Luna… im selben Moment donnerte etwas Großes aus der Dunkelheit des Tagebaus ins Licht der Flutlampen und rammte einen der Einsatzwagen mühelos zur Seite - eine E-Lok mit kurzem Kohlezug! Und im Führerhaus standen der Ziegenbock und Luna! "Wir kommen!", brüllten sie vereint, "halte durch Robert!" Was ein Himmelfahrtskommando! --- Die Ordnungshüter nahmen den Zug unter Beschuss, was die Lok wenig juckte - Robert nutzte den Moment, schnappte sich einen herumliegenden Schraubenschlüssel und sprang mit einem BANZAI! in den Bunker, und als der Zug unter dem Trichter hindurchrumpelte pfefferte er das Werkzeug gegen den Entladehebel, der alle Schotten öffnete. Augenblicklich entlud sich die Kohle unter lautem Donnern und einer Staubwolke in die Schüttgutwagen und riss Robert mit sich… weich landete der Ziegenkönig oben auf einem Kohleberg, während die E-Lok wieder Gas gab und den Zug beschleunigte. Die beiden Lokführer kletterten auf die Waggons und flitzten zu ihm, Luna fiel ihm um den Hals: "Oh Robert, ich bin ja so froh, dass es dir gut geht... wo ist Sunset Sh... oh... shit!" "Das heißt sie ist... Matsch?!", konstatierte der Ziegenbock mit schiefgelegtem Kopf, "ähm... lecker!" "Ich hatte leider keine Gelegenheit mehr, sie zu warnen, dass gleich der Kohlebrecher kommt..." "Egal, wichtiger ist, dass du in Ordnung bist!" "Das denke ich doch auch - und jetzt?" "Jetzt bringen wir dich hier raus und verschwinden hier, bevor noch mehr passiert!" --- Zurück auf der E-Lok gab Luna Vollgas und der Zug verließ den Tagebau über der Südrampe. "Leute...", rief der Ziegenbock von seinem Posten auf dem ersten Schüttgutwagen, "ich will ja keine Panik machen, ABER WIR WERDEN VERFOLGT!!!" Metall traf Metall, als erste Schüsse ihrer Verfolger in den Zug einschlugen - und die holten auf! "Verflucht, die holen auf, gebt Gas!" "Aus der Kiste ist nicht viel mehr rauszuholen!", rief Luna zurück, "mit den Wagen sind wir zu schwer!" "Die Wagen... DAS IST ES!!!" Ohne auf Lunas fragendes Gesicht zu antworten war Robert zur Tür raus und auf der Kupplung zwischen Lok und erstem Wagen: "Ziegenbock, komm zu mir, ich brauch deine Hilfe!" "Was hast du vor?!" "Wirst du schon sehen, auf mein Zeichen machst du die Bremse dicht!", grinste sein König und stellte sich über die Kupplung, die aus einer Metallstange bestand, die von zwei Stiften innerhalb des Mittelpuffers gehalten wurde, und fasste einen der Stifte an. Mit aller Kraft zog er daran, bis er sich mit einem Ruck aus seiner Verankerung löste. "Ziegenbock, Bremsschlauch schließen - JETZT!!!" Pffft!, war der Druck einzig bei der Lok, die letzte Verbindung zwischen Waggons und ihnen riss durch, die Bremsen blockierten sofort. Ein ekelhaftes IIIIIIK!!! dröhnte in ihren Ohren, gleichzeitig schoss die Lok über einen Bahnübergang - den die Wagen hinter ihnen voll blockierten! Die ersten drei Polizeibusse konnten nicht mehr bremsen und verkeilten sich ineinander, die verfolgenden bremsten scharf ab - sie hatten ihre Verfolger abgeschüttelt! "WIR HABEN'S GESCHAFFT, WIR HABEN'S GESCHAFFT!!!", jubelte Luna aus dem Führerhaus, "oh Robert lass dich drücken, du hast uns gerettet!" "Ihr eher mich, aber das Angebot nehme ich trotzdem gerne an!", lachte der überglückliche Ziegenkönig und umhufte seine Freundin zurück in Sicherheit, "oh Luna, ich will dich nie wieder loslassen!" "Ich dich noch viel weniger!" Und der Ziegenbock stand daneben und schwieg angetan… ein kurzer Blick in den Abend genügte, sie waren auf dem direkten Weg zurück zum Portal... --- Die Lok erreichte Down Under, oder besser, den Bahnhof von Down Under. Es gab da nur ein kleines Problem, die Spurbreite… die Lok fuhr auf schmaleren Gleisen, was bei der aktuellen Geschwindigkeit von schlappen siebzig Stundenkilometern eine mordsmäßige Entgleisung mit anschließendem Überschlag zur Folge hatte. Die herbeigeeilten Ziegen zogen die Verletzten aus den Trümmern und brachten sie in die Krankenzimmer des Schlosses. Nach einiger Zeit wachte Robert auf. --- Verwundert rieb er sich die Augen und sah in die grinsenden Gesichter einiger Ziegen und Ponys, wobei er auf Anhieb Applebloom, Cranky Doodle Donkey, Celestia und NOCHMAL Celestia?! erkannte. War er etwa noch am Schlafen?! "Robert, du warst einfach nur wunderbar!" "Ja, echt hammermäßig!" Ähm... höh? Seine vier Hufe spürte er... immerhin schonmal das, nun... "Wo sind Luna und...?!" "Hier!" Die beiden Celestias traten einen Schritt zur Seite und Robert erkannte zwei weitere Betten - seine Freundin direkt neben ihm: "Oh Luna!" "Ihr geht es gut, sie braucht nur noch etwas Ruhe, genauso wie du und dein General!", lächelte der Ziegen-Doc freundlich, "also keine Panik..." "Uh, dange - und... und... *gähn* ... ich will in mein Bett..." "Morgen!", grinste Prinzessin Celestia und stupste ihr Ebenbild an, "solange kannst du uns ja erstmal erzählen, was euch so alles widerfahren ist!" "Na gut..." --- Kurze Zeit später erwachten auch die anderen beiden Helden zurück zum Leben, und Robert hörte gar nicht auf seine Luna zu küssen... hach, was eine Liebe! Am Abend schmiss Down Under ein Fest für seinen König und die zwei Celestias, welches den Bewohnern noch lange in Erinnerung bleiben sollte - und außerdem waren jetzt alle scharf auf die Wache in der Menschenwelt, allein nach dem was Robert erzählt hatte! Der hatte auch endlich neben seiner geliebten Luna Ruhe gefunden und schmuste mit ihr. "Weißt du, was ich mir wünsche?", fragte sie. "Na sag schon..." "Ich will ein..." Ihre Augen schlossen sich, ein leises Schnarchen setzte ein... sie schlief wie ein Engel, die tapfere Mondprinzessin. Robert sah sie glücklich an, glitt leise aus dem Bett und schlich aus dem Zimmer, ging die Treppe zum Kerker hinunter, bog davor nach rechts ab und folgte dem Gang, hinunter in die alten Gewölbe Schnurstracks steuerte er auf eine Doppeltür zu, der Tür zum Labor, das direkt unter dem Palast lag. Drinnen sah es aus wie immer, Apparate und Gläser mit merkwürdigen Inhalten standen und lagen kreuz und quer herum, es roch nach Gift, ein stechender Dunst hing in der Luft. Der Ziegenbock erwartete ihn schon. "Und?", fragte Robert erwartungsvoll, "hat's geklappt?" "Sicher... deine Blutprobe war zwar etwas staubig, aber ansonsten in Ordnung... sie müsste gleich fertig sein!" "Hervorragend!", lobte Robert, "du bist und bleibst mein bester Bock!" "Bing!" Unter einer riesigen Glocke aus abgedunkeltem Glas waberte Nebel, die Mechanik hob sie zur Decke. Robert und der Ziegenbock traten gespannt näher. Es hatte geklappt! Auf dem Tisch lag ein Mensch, die perfekte Kopie eines Menschen. Sunset Shimmer. --- ENDE --- Epilog Drei Tage später kehrte Atlanas heim. Wo er gewesen war und was er getan hatte sagte er nicht, nicht einmal Robert. Nur eins war er - glücklich. --- ENDE